The Nordic Five
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: AU Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden are in a band called 'The Nordic Five' and play at concerts all around the world. Norway is the lead singer and all of the fans love him and his beautiful voice. Denmark has a huge crush on Norway but he is cold towards him. Will Norway warm up to Denmark's advances? Human names. Lemons/non-con/yaoi/jealousy/romance/drama/humor. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters. I do not own the cover image.

Chapter 1

* * *

Mathias glanced over at his object of affection, who absentmindedly gazed out the window on the white tour bus. He was situated on the tan leather couch. Emil wobbled over towards his older brother to discuss the songs that they were going to sing for their third gig that started in less than three hours. The tall Nordic lead guitarist concentrated on the way Lukas's lips curled faintly upwards at something that his younger brother had said to him. An unpleasant feeling churned in his stomach at the smile that was always shown for his baby brother. However, whenever _he_ cracked a joke, Lukas would just call him annoying. It really grinded his gears to no extent.

As soon as Emil departed from his older brother's presence, the wild blonde haired twenty three year old leaned forward in his seat to stand up and approach the ice prince.

Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump.

Mathias's heart raced a mile a minute and his palms started to sweat from anxiety. It was the perfect chance to calmly approach the inattentive twenty one year old. His words suddenly caught up in his constricting throat and he found it impossible to speak.

Lukas directed his attention towards the intruder, "What do you want?" His words seemed sharp yet nonchalant at the same time. This observation made Mathias flinch and rub the back of his head.

"Hey there, Luke… Hey, uh, man, today is gonna rock!" Mathias declared nervously and mentally face palmed at what he had said to his wheat blonde haired crush. He simply nodded and turned away from the taller man standing before him.

This is what always happened. He would attempt to start a conversation with the ice prince and fail miserably. Reluctantly, he returned back to his designated seat on the tan leather couch across from the avoidant blonde. Peering over the magazine in his hands, his mesmerizingly cerulean eyes watched as Tino was next to approach the lead singer in their band. Tino was the electric guitarist and rarely sang some songs. Berwald, who trailed behind his petite boyfriend, was the drummer.

"Hey, Lukas, I'm so glad that we are performing in Japan. This should be a nice change from our Nordic countries." Lukas nodded solemnly with an expression void of any emotions.

"M' h'ppy t' p'rf'rm w'th m' w'fe…" Berwald winked at his fiancé but refused to display a smile in front of the others. From across the walkway, the peeping lead guitarist glared at the affection exchanged between Tino and Berwald. He wanted that. He wanted that attention and love. He wanted it from the cold hearted prince, as known as, Lukas Bondevik. Mathias Køhler was wildly in love with someone who exhibited absolutely no interest in him.

Over the last few years of knowing Lukas, it was difficult to even hear him talk. His emotionless and reclusive demeanor was the complete opposite of Mathias's loud, carefree and outgoing personality. He allowed his usual grin grace his lips as he decided to hit on the lead singer just one more time. As soon as the other Nordics retreated towards the back on the tour bus, the wild haired blonde bounced over towards the lone wolf by the window.

_Luke, I wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you and I hope you feel the same towards me…_

The Viking almost busted out in a fit of pitiful laughter at his thoughts. Like the Norwegian would really admire him at all. He calls him annoying all of the time and chokes him with his own tie.

Suddenly, the tour bus driver slammed on his breaks, which caused Mathias's muscular body to collide with Lukas's unsuspecting figure. Their faces were mere inches apart. The Danish adult blushed furiously at the close proximity of them and the Norwegian shoved him away with a grimace.

"Watch out. You're so annoying." Lukas's words stabbed the happy-go-lucky blushing blonde in his harshly pounding heart.

"Wait, Luke. I just want to talk to you for a mo-"

He never had the chance to finish his sentence, because they had arrived at their destination. Lukas brushed the overly loud blonde away, escaped from the area, and hurried off of the tour bus. He halted in his hurried steps at the huge crowd of loyal fans behind a silver gate. They were roaring with cheers when the others brushed past him. Fans of all ages were waving and trying to grab the band members' attention.

Mathias clad his face with the hugest grin he could muster when a group of pretty Japanese female fans asked for his autograph. He leaned over the gate and signed the piece of paper with his signature.

"I love you!" Two girls screeched out in pure ecstasy when the tall Nordic blew them a kiss with a flirtatious wink. He bellowed with laughter and smiled for the cameras. It was true that Mathias was the most popular, because he was a hunk. Lukas's popularity tied with Mathias and his younger brother's fame. His attractive appearance and angelic voice achieve high ratings from their fans all over the world.

Speaking of Lukas, the lead singer was fending off the grasping hands from the other side of the gate. Boys and girls wanted nothing more than to kiss him. They wanted to grope him. Mathias sensed the disturbance and rushed over to control the crowd with his outgoing personality.

After twenty minutes of signatures and pictures, the band members stalked off in a uniform line towards the back door of the place they were going to perform at. The oldest Nordic, Mathias, watched from behind as the leather pants squeezed Lukas's butt cheeks enticingly. He just wanted to grab that ass so badly. But he restrained himself and prepared for the huge gig tonight.

Two and a half hours passed and the crowd of fans' cheers were deafening when the Nordics walked on to the vast stage. The two Nordic brothers decided to joke around with the audience before they started playing their biggest hit.

"How's everyone doing out here tonight?" Lukas asked with a minute hint of enthusiasm and Emil waved in the general direction of random fans. They roared with excitement at the question. Mathias noticed that the crowd wasn't that excited, so he decided to make the crowd scream. He swiftly snatched the microphone from the lead singer with a gigantic grin on his face.

"We can't hear you! How is everyone doing tonight?" Mathias accomplished the job and laughed as the fans' volume blasted throughout the venue. Lukas's indigo eyes hardened in annoyance. He nabbed the microphone back from the eldest Nordic and began to sing after the others started playing their instruments.

After about five or six songs later, they left the stage to go to the back for refreshments. Right away, Lukas shoved Mathias out of the way. The wild haired blonde retaliated with clenched fists. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"_You!_" His tone was laced with venom, "You are always trying to steal all of the attention!" Tino hurried over towards the two quarreling band members and sought to ease the tension. Unfortunately, it didn't help the situation. Mathias huffed in displeasure. "Whatever, man." And with that said, he stalked off towards the black curtain that hid them from the crowd. What was he doing? He was supposed to be happy and have fun! Lukas was just being pissy.

The moment the band members heard the crowd calling back for them, Mathias was the first to strut out onto the stage. He loved the attention of his zealous fans. The Norwegian scoffed at the arrogant blonde and muttered something in Norwegian under his minty fresh breath.

Once the concert ended with a bang, Lukas and Emil waved their goodbyes. The Finnish and Swede exited the stage, waving to their adoring fans. The Dane stayed behind and wished all of his fans a good night.

The time was almost midnight by the time they boarded the luxurious tour bus. Groupies tried to climb over the steel gate and two of them managed to achieve it. It was a blonde polish cross dressing teenager in a schoolgirl outfit and a brunette with emerald eyes.

"Lukas!" He called out excitedly at the light blonde haired man. "Hey, my name is Feliks! Can I have your autograph?" Behind the blonde was a nervous looking brunette. He was assuming that the brunette was the teen's boyfriend. The possessive grip around his waist was an insinuation.

The Norwegian nodded politely, "Sure." He scribbled his signature on the band's latest CD. Without warning, Feliks pounced on the singer in a tight hug. This caused the brunette and Lukas to protest against the cross dresser's actions. Mathias watched from the window with seething jealousy. He lightened up when the blonde's boyfriend removed him from the hug and thanked the Norwegian as they walked away.

Finally, Lukas stepped onto the coach, breathing harshly out of anxiety. All of that attention always affected him in the worst ways possible. He made a bee line straight for the tan leather couch and settled down with heavy lidded indigo eyes. Everything started to blur and the commotion around him muted. He passed out for the evening.

Mathias watched the sleeping beauty intently, settled down next to his figure, and combed his fingers through his hair. This caused the light blonde to unconsciously nuzzle his face against the caressing larger hand. A blush heated up on his cheeks when he opened his indigo eyes to witness the bothersome creeper in front of him.

"Whoa, watch out! Get away from me." Lukas hissed, jerking away from the larger male and walking away to sleep next to his baby brother. Mathias's fists tightened at the sight before him. There was the secret love of his life cuddling up against his baby brother's chest.

"Ugh! Man, all I want is for him to love me… Is that so fucking hard?" Mathias cursed under his breath in Danish and marched over to plop down next to the snoozing brothers. He wanted the twenty one year old and he wanted him this instant!

Without a second thought, Mathias's hand shot out and latched onto Lukas's left upper arm. A gasp escaped his slightly parted lips as he was ripped from the Icelandic's loving arms. He glared at the lovesick Dane and slapped him across his face. This didn't faze the older Nordic at all. He squeezed the smaller man against his robust chest and petted his right hand harshly through his hair. Lukas winced at the aggravating pain, "Stop it, you idiot!" Mathias recoiled from a powerful and painful slap across his egotistical face.

"You don't mean that!" He continued to ravish the smaller nation under his body on the tan leather couch.

"No means no!" The two Nordics' voices were starting to increase the volume. Mathias leaned down to place his eager lips against the feisty nation. Too bad it didn't progress that far. Tino yanked the twenty one year away from the twenty three year old with a grimace on his usually adorable face.

"Isn't obvious that Lukas is rejecting you?" The Finnish pointed out and watched as the said male scurried off towards the front of the bus to sit near the driver. They were too close. Lukas clutched at his chest, inhaling a deep breath and releasing it shakily. With a sigh of relief, he decided to chat with the reclusive driver. The driver informed him that they were going to stop at a hotel tonight.

Once they made it to the hotel, Mathias was determined to sleep in the same hotel bed with his icy crush. However, he knew he would have to fight with the younger brother in order to achieve that goal.

* * *

A/N: This was fun to write! I love the Nordics! What do you think? Please let me know. :) Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

The Nordic Five

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, characters, or cover picture. But you guys already know that. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do not think for even a _millisecond_ that I will allow _you_ to come near Lukas!" Emil stabbed his index finger against the Dane's long black trench coated chest. Mathias's grin amplified at the evident jealousy seeping from the youngest Nordic band member. "You can't stop me. I know Luke has a soft spot for me!" The Icelandic hardened his crystal blue eyes at the audacity of the eldest member. "Not even in your dreams. So, just back off!"

Speaking of the Norwegian, he stepped off of the white tour bus to witness his little brother and his annoying friend quarreling about something irrelevant. A soft sigh escaped past his soft pink lips.

"Icy, come here and hug your 'big brother'." The nicknamed male sneered at the taller nation before him and hesitantly embraced his older emotionless brother. Emil knew that this was a clever method when jealousy was in the air. Rivalry seemed to swarm around them at that moment. Once the Nordic brothers released each other, the Danish guitarist stretch out his arms towards the ice prince. He wanted a loving hug like the one they had just shared.

"No, don't touch me." A punch to the face and a rejection was sent in the taller nations' direction.

"But… w-why? You allow lil' Icy to touch you and you smile at him all the time!" Mathias huffed out and inhaled a deep breath before continuing his temper tantrum.

"But when it comes to _me_ trying to impress you or even tap you on your shoulder, you _insult_ me!" The other Nordics watched as the Dane fled the vicinity with tears stinging at the corners of his usually optimistic blue eyes. He needed a beer and he needed one right now. This entire sober thing since joining The Nordic Five has really provoked his emotional side. At least when he was drunk, he did not have a care in the world and his logical decision making side would plummet instantly.

Hours had passed and all of the Nordics, except Mathias, were settling down in their hotel rooms. Toni and Berwald were cuddling together in their double bed while the Nordic brothers slept peacefully in their shared bed. Mathias was still out on the town, drowning his worries and sorrows away with one beer after another. Eventually, he was escorted out of the Japanese bar for his reckless behavior. So, he grabbed a taxi and informed the driver of the destination. The elderly man handed him a portable garbage can to throw up in as he drove soundlessly to the hotel.

"Have a nice night and get some sleep, Mathias!" The taxi driver waved the world known celebrity off with a wrinkled smile. Mathias already assumed that he would want his signature. After scribbling down his signature on a napkin, he staggered through the main entrance and headed over to the front counter.

"Ex-excuse me, lady. Would you happen to -hiccup- know where the Nordic Five band is stayin' at?" He slurred his words, but luckily the woman understood him perfectly. She nodded, turned her attention to her computer, and wrote down the hotel room on a piece of paper and hand him a card with it. "Thanks…" He accept the blue card and twisted around in the direction of the elevator.

Upon arriving at the designated hotel room, he slipped the card in backwards and tried to open it. After _six_ different attempts, he finally swung the door open carelessly. He woke up a certain band member.

"Hey, pretty lady…" The Danish male exhaled out, caressing the Norwegian's cheek affectionately. Lukas's face scrunched up at the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Brush your mouth with a gallon of toothpaste, then I will consider speaking to you." Lukas demanded in a hushed voice. Emil moaned in his sleep, threw his left arm over the light blonde's slender waist, and snored softly. The tall Nordic nation pouted childishly and pivoted on his heel. He staggered over to the bathroom and hurried through the hygienic part and unleashed the alcohol in his system. He needed to brush his mouth again.

The moment he returned back into the pitch black hotel room, Mathias crawled into the double sized bed with Lukas and Emil. There wasn't enough room and Lukas ended up being sandwiched between his annoying friend and little stubborn brother. Mathias breathed out a fresh mint fragrance, yet he still had the scent of alcohol staining his clothes. It was revolting to the twenty one year old. "Go take a shower, idiot." Lukas muttered coldly, shoving the drunkard out of the bed. Mathias collided with the dark blue carpeted floor with an echoing thud. This woke up all of the Nordics, including the Swede. And he usually slept like a rock, but this time it was different.

"Quiet down over there." Iceland grumbled, tightening his hold around his older brother's slender waist. The intoxicated Nordic chuckled deeply, standing to his feet, and headed for the conjoined hotel bathroom. Lukas watched his older friend leave the area and he clutched at his chest. It was his little brother's left hand groping his chest roughly. "Stay with me." Lukas jerked away from his clingy baby brother, "No. I feel slightly bad." This was the truth. He had always been so mean towards the obvious lovesick blonde. In the process of sliding out of the bed, the younger male grabbed the other's wrist and yanked him back onto the bed. "No, he will just hurt you in the end!" Ironically, it would be the other way around in the twenty one year old brother's mind.

Inside of the bathroom, the wild haired blonde stripped into nothing but his birthday suit and swiftly turned on the shower faucet. A torrent of shower water exploded from the faucet like lava erupting out of a volcano. It was soothing to his tense muscles and pint-size headache. Suddenly, thoughts of his Norwegian floated around in his head. And no, these were not innocent at all. Nude images of Lukas panting underneath his robust body, begging for more and moaning angelically.

Mathias's strong right hand connected with his noticeable erection, tightening it as he motioned his hand in an up and down fashion. Groans of pleasure were masked by the roaring waterfall that drenched him from head to toe.

"Mmm… ah..._ Lukas_…" Mathias moaned out sensually, shooting his thick load towards the drain. Who would have thought that a drunkard could become this aroused? Sure he enjoyed releasing his sexual frustrations, but he craved intimacy with another person. This particular person was commonly known as Lukas.

After he washed and rinsed himself off, he dressed in a pair of boxers with his flag on it and rejected his white tank top. He decided to sleep with his bare chest against the ice prince. Perhaps he would knock Iceland off of the bed. That way, he would be able to relish the beauty before him. Mathias walked over to the occupied bed, slipped under the covers, and wrapped his muscular arms around the Norwegian's waist. Emil noticed this action and tugged his older brother out of his arms. Moments later, Mathias made sure that the youngest Nordic was fast asleep and removed him from his side. Swiftly, he pulled the half conscious twenty one year old on top of his body.

"Good night…" He whispered in the half asleep Nordic's ear and combed a hand through the wheat blonde tresses. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he knew that he would be attacked in the morning.

_Slap!_

"Let go of me, you simpleton!" Lukas barked at the snoozing nation after slapping him harshly.

"Ngh!" Mathias stirred out of his sleep with an agitated groan. "Luke, what the hell?" Lukas allowed a minuscule smirk tug at his lips. "Let's just cuddle a little longer…" The Viking mumbled, casting a strong arm over the other's slender frame.

"Idiot!" Lukas shouted out, squirming in the larger nation's overly affectionate arms. His cheeks started to heat up at the life-threatening closeness and it seemed like his body was on fire from humiliation. Especially when all of the other band members were struggling to remove the two Nordics.

Mathias sighed dramatically, watched Lukas storm away with clenched fists, and the others staring down at him in disbelief. Why couldn't he do anything right? That was literally the closest contact he was blessed to have with the Norwegian. If only time would slow down…

The Nordics informed the Dane that the breakfast area was going to close down in less than fifteen minutes. Mathias's stomach growled like a furious lion. He hurried through all of the practiced routines in the morning and sprinted towards the elevator. It seemed to take its sweet ass time. Originally, he wanted to wake up with a delighted Norwegian snuggled against him and a kiss on the lips. But no, as fate would have it, he was smacked and offended by the handsome lead singer.

"I guess I'll just try harder today. Yeah, then he will no other choice than to…" Mathias's words trailed off the moment he caught a glimpse of the Nordics in the breakfast area. There Lukas was, sitting on the sofa near the lobby, reading some random magazine. This was his chance, but first he needed to grab a bite to eat before he fainted from starvation.

After quickly gulping his breakfast down his throat and almost choking once or twice, he grinned in the other's direction. Lukas could sense the smitten Nordic approaching him. He was incredibly annoying with that silly grin and those loving blue eyes.

"Godmorgen, smukke!" Mathias sang freely, wrapping an arm around the once undisturbed singer, and smirked suggestively. A death glare was sent in his direction, which caused him to flinch. His crush could be so cold towards him. Always calling him…

"Annoying idiot! I'm trying to relax. Go sit somewhere else."

But when his little brother walked over towards him, he encouraged him to sit down and move closer to him. Mathias was on the edge of murdering Icy. It was so unfair. His stomach churned at how close the brothers were sitting together. His fingers were pressing harshly around the corner of his hiding spot.

Yes, he was spying on them.

The next thing that happened between them caused the eldest to fly off of the handle. Lukas asked for a good morning kiss on his cheek from his stuck up brother. He blushed, Mathias noticed, as the younger one pecked him on the cheek. It was a little too slowly to be considered chaste.

"Hey Luke!" Mathias shouted out when his blue eyes witnessed the younger brother's hand massaging over the fabric of his crotch area. That was not normal! Lukas and Emil directed their attention towards the spying Nordic. He was pouting behind the corner with a strawberry hued blush staining his cheeks. "What do you want?" His voice sounded blasé yet aggravated at the same time.

_Mathias, why are you so annoying?_

"Creeper, much?" Emil just had to be a smart ass sometimes. Mathias instantly shook his head, denying the fact that he was spying on them from the corner. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he grumbled out something in Danish towards Emil. Icy rolled his crystal blue eyes at the love-struck Nordic.

The Norwegian simply folded his arms across his chest with a raised eyebrow. "I'm waiting." There was impatience mixed in his tone.

"Um, so, heh, well… I think we should hang out someti-"

"Stay away from my …big brother…" Emil choked out the last part, not happy with his slip up. Lukas wrapped an arm around him, thanking him quietly. There was a faint smile on his usual inexpressive face. Mathias wished Lukas would wear that adorable smile for him.

Before Mathias started to sulk, the tour bus driver alerted the band members that it was time to leave. They had another gig in two days and it was located in Finland. The Finnish, Tino, was excited for this particular gig. It was his homeland, so of course he would be outstandingly proud to perform there. Since the country was far away from Japan, they flew there. It would take roughly ten hours and fifteen minutes to arrive there.

"Oh no… How will I survive over ten hours with this dumb ass?" Emil huffed childishly, directing the remark towards the oblivious Nordic. His blue eyes scanned the breathtaking ice prince, not Emil, and blush lightly when Lukas noticed the way he was gawking. He chuckled softly with a smile, "Like what you s-"

"Stop staring at my brother!" Emil instantly interjected, cutting off his brother's teasing question. So, it turns out that Emil was going to be the cock blocker during the entire flight. Mathias despised this irritating fact.

For a second, Mathias considered just giving up on chasing the handsome hard to get singer.

* * *

A/N:

Danish: "Godmorgen, smukke!"

English: "Good morning, beautiful!"

Now, go make someone feel wonderful by saying that to them! :)

Oh and please leave me a review! Thank you for your continued support.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or cover picture.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Wow, I feel honored! :)

Chapter 3

* * *

"I'm so very glad that we are playing in my country! How exciting, right Su-san?" The nicknamed second eldest male nodded, wrapping an arm around his petite waist. "'m h'ppy 's w'll." The Nordics landed in Finland less than twenty minutes ago and Mathias was eager to taste the divine wine in Finland. He offered the twenty one year old to join him, however Emil didn't agree with the idea. The eldest and youngest Nordic begun to quarrel once again.

History really gave the impression of repeating itself.

"He's legal, unlike you, Icy!" Mathias hissed, snatching the lead singer by his arm and playing tug of war with him. Lukas ordered them to stop fighting over him and was disappointed in Mathias for speaking rudely of his baby brother.

Soon after, the brothers trailed off with their luggage in the direction of a new blue tour bus waiting for them outside of the airport. The Nordic lovers followed behind, leaving Mathias on his own for a minute. Fans were starting to gravitate towards the charismatic blonde.

From a distance, Lukas witnessed all of the adoring fans surrounding him. They were hugging him and asking for his signature. Another crowd of fans rushed towards the Nordic brothers with papers and a pen clenched in their excited hands.

Lukas sighed inwardly, blushing from all of the attention, and flashes from the cameras. Some fans asked if the two brothers had something else going on behind doors. Something naughty. Emil chuckled timidly as Lukas enveloped his left arm around his waist. The fans shrieked in gratification at the public display of affection between them.

Meanwhile, Mathias was distracted by a clingy girl to witness the lead singer and his brother in the other crowd. Berwald and Tino were attracting a lot of attention as well.

After billions of fans, signatures and pictures later, the quintet hurried onto their luxurious bus and sped through the bustling streets of Finland. Inside of the blue tour bus, there were three bunk beds, an elongated blue sofa, and an assortment of circle tables in front of the cozy lounger. It was one of the nicest tour buses that they had in a long time. Berwald and Tino claimed their bottom bunk bed right away and fainted almost instantly.

Mathias thought up of so many things that he wanted to do with his unrequited lover, Lukas. Well, they weren't anything close to being categorized as lovers. Lukas was his unrequited crush. Tragically, he was merely a nuisance to the younger Nordic.

The twenty three year old noticed that Lukas would always clad his breathtaking body in the most enticing attire. Watching the way Emil settled closely on the blue couch next to his object of affection; he started to sense jealousy cultivate deep inside of his hammering heart.

Mathias stalked over towards the meditative blonde, who was gazing out of the window for a spark of inspiration. His little brother realized this nonverbal communication straightaway and departed from his brother. He was deep within his thoughts.

The Viking concluded this as an opportunity to communicate with him. No younger brother to hinder him. It was_ perfect_.

"Ahem," Mathias coughed loudly to capture the light blonde's attention. Without even sparing him a glance, Lukas folded his arms across his chest with a small annoyed grunt. Mathias plopped down next to him with a gigantic grin. "What is it this time?"

"You are looking handsome today. Yeah, your red tie matches mine to a T." After the older Nordic complimented the other, Lukas removed his identical red tie. A sigh released through his lips with a slight frown, stood up from the couch, slumped a little, and twisted on his heel to leave him alone. Before he could take a step forward, the Norwegian grasped his wrist. Mathias appeared rather puzzled for a moment.

"What's wro-"

"…Nothing." He cut him off, releasing his wrist like a scorching potato, and twisted away with a faint blush heating up on his cheeks. Mentally reprimanding himself, he sensed the stronger nation settle closely. Lukas started to panic inside when he recognized Mathias breath hotly next to his ear. "You're acting weird, Luke." He accused, resting the back of his large hand against the other's clammy forehead. Lukas glared at him, sending him warnings to leave. "Can I call you Nor?"

"You're acting like an idiot! And no, don't call me that." The Norwegian started to become overly flustered. Mathias was going to do the exact opposite. Before Lukas had a chance to react, Mathias's powerful arms enveloped the squirming Nordic.

"Damn it, Mathias! Stop being so annoying already." He grinded out with hardened indigo hued eyes.

"You know you don't mean that, Norge…" Mathias whispered with persuasion laced in his words. His persistent toothy grin and shimmering determined blue eyes were taking on the appearance of a predator preparing to attack its prey. The other nation gasped out, "H-Hey! Get off of me!" while being pinned down against the sofa by a pair of strong hands.

In retrospect, Mathias contemplated on kissing those addictive pale pink lips on countless occasions. However, the younger Nordic shoved him away with all of the strength that he could muster. The Dane stumbled backwards away from him. "Nor, stop playing hard to get already." Mathias chuckled, stepping forward once again. The determination had not faltered during his advances. Unfortunately, the Icelandic witnessed the guitarist wrestling 'playfully' with his older brother.

Emil stormed over to interject, "Stop harassing him." Mathias's brilliant blue eyes smiled mockingly at the clingy little brother and continued his ministrations. Lukas continued to karate chop him on top of his head multiple times when he forced him to straddle his lap. The second he felt Mathias's hand settle a little too closely to his rear end, he smacked him on his head with additional force.

"Can't you tell that you are sexually harassing me and I'm trying to make you _stop_?" Lukas pointed out the obvious, which Mathias seemed to have missed the indications. The younger Nordic squirmed uncomfortably in his constricting arms.

"This is just my way of greeting you."

"Well, I don't like it, so stop it." Lukas argued back. He was somewhat expecting Emil to assist him, but Toni and Berwald beckoned him over to their bottom bunk bed. Hesitantly, Emil sighed, abandoned his struggling brother, and walked over to the Nordic love birds. It turns out that Tino and Berwald were writing a song for them to sing for tomorrow's concert.

Meanwhile, Mathias pulled the reluctant Norwegian against his chest and whispered something against his ear. "You know you want me. Don't deny it, Nor." Lukas flinched noticeably at what he said and he turned his strawberry painted face sharply before the hopeless romantic attempted to kiss him on his mouth.

Suddenly, the tour bus screeched to an abrupt halt and anything inside that wasn't holding on or wasn't secured would be punished by the momentum. The Dane grasped the other tighter against his chest in order to prevent them from colliding onto the blue and yellow printed flooring.

"Let me go." Those were the Norwegian's last words before Mathias released him with a tiny waver in his unyielding grin.

Lukas hurried to the front of the bus to discover what was amiss. The driver almost drove past the turn where their hotel was located. The venue that they would perform at tomorrow was less than five and a half miles away. Sure, they had enough beds on the tour bus already, but the driver did not trust this unknown area. Therefore, he booked two hotel rooms for the six of them the day before.

Later on that night, the two Nordic brothers banned Mathias from sleeping near them. He wasn't certain if the eldest Nordic would attempt something incongruous on the Norwegian. Emil certainly did not want to find out. He was just practicing safety.

And there Mathias was, curled up on an extremely uncomfortable roll-away hotel bed, pouting.

After a few moments of absolute silence, except for the occasional obnoxious snores from Berwald, the Viking thought up a brilliant idea. Before he managed to move a single limb, he heard something. One of the snores that crawled out of his throat almost caused him to burst out in laughter.

_How does Tino deal with that shit?_

Swallowing a threatening chuckle, Mathias slinked out of the whiny roll-away bed. He recoiled at the noise as he carted it over towards the window. He made sure to silently roll it over next to the snoozing beauty in that bed right there. The bed closest to the bathroom was shared between the two lovers. The brothers were closer to the window. Yes, that was exactly where he planned to go. The only problem was the distance and how much random noises the dilapidated excuse of a hotel roll-away bed would create.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeal. Crack. Clatter. Grunt. Creak. Squeak.

_Oh fuck this already!_

Mathias lifted the decrepit roll-away bed over his head, creating a monstrous shadow over the Nordic brothers while blocking out the only source of moonlight.

_Okay… Gently. Gently set it down. Oh fu-!_

Bam! Crash!

"Mathias?" That voice. Mathias's heart just started to sign up for a marathon and was determined to win. He felt like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. All he could do was breath and choke out a few words.

"Ye-Yeah, Nor?" He whispered hesitantly, stepping over to repair the twisted up bed back to its original state.

"…You are terrible at sneaking around, you big Neanderthal."

Mathias was not sure if he should take his nickname as an insulting upgrade or just a flat out offense. When he thought of a Neanderthal, he pictured Berwald. No offense to the Swede.

Mustering up the courage and giving up on the useless repairs, Mathias clasped his hands together in a begging fashion. "Can you please let me sleep with you?"

"No."

"Pl-"

"What did I just s-"

"I won't do anything wei-"

"Stop interrupting me! Damn it!" The Norwegian shouted out loud, waking the entire crew up. The Icelandic rose from his pillow, rubbing his groggy eyes with his balled up fists, and glared at the eldest Nordic.

_Oh great! Now everyone is annoyed! Even Tino…_

"Mathias, could you please be considerate of others? We have a concert in less than nine hours and we need additional hours for preparation." Tino informed in a matter-of-factly tone. Mathias knew that the fourth eldest Nordic was irritated by his mannerisms and style of speaking. Usually he was the cheerful one, but once he was awoken from his beauty sleep, there would be hell to pay.

"My bad." Mathias apologized to the petite blonde lover and directed his attention back to the expressionless beauty before his pleading ocean blue eyes. Emil twisted around, away from the two Nordic staring at each other, and resumed his snoozing.

"So…" Mathias started up sweetly with a glint of aspiration in his sapphire eyes. The wheat blonde haired male sighed out, clenching his hand underneath the heavenly soft pillow, and scooted over to allow him access. Luckily, Emil was not as clingy when he was half asleep.

"No funny business or I _will_ kick your ass into next week." Mathias, for once in his life, took that as a sign. Lukas believed that if he couldn't translate the message in a rational way, then he would have to resort to straightforwardness.

"Fine, fine." _He's no fun... _

"Let's just leave him here." Someone suggested the next morning while Mathias decided to extend his dream vacation in bed a few more hours.

"No, because that will just slow us down." Another voice sighed in annoyance.

"I'll g' w'ke h'm up th'n." Berwald muttered, stomping over in the direction of the happily dreaming Dane. Right as Berwald's large hand swooped down, Mathias unconsciously rolled over to dodge the assault. Tino stared in awestruck. Nobody has _ever_ evaded the Swede's special yet harsh waking up tactic before. Until now, that is.

All of the Nordics, except for Lukas, were watching as Berwald's hand missed the Dane's carefree face multiple times. Lukas was occupied with styling his healthy hair and reassuring himself that he looked marvelous.

Eventually, Mathias's luck ran out like his luck with Lukas. Suddenly, he bolted up in bed when a bucket of freezing ice cold water drenched him from head to toe. He started flailing his arms hysterically as the others laughed thunderously. Lukas couldn't help but praise his little brother and pat him on his back for his courageous actions. He was happy to be related to such a conniving brother. Emil was a blessing but also a curse. At this moment, Lukas considered him a blessing.

"Why you little shit!" Mathias forgot to yell that in his native tongue as he pounced on top of the younger brother. Lukas's indigo eyes widened and instantly narrowed. Bloodlust was in the atmosphere.

"Get your hands off of my brother." Lukas demanded, counting to three in his head. By the count of three, Mathias was on the floor with Lukas straddling his abdomen. This position generated a light blush on his face. Lukas had not noticed the reaction yet and raised his fist in the air.

"Hey now, we don't need any of _that_." Tino chortled and pointed out how wrong it looked from their angle. The Norwegian immediately removed himself, brushed over his skinny dark blue jeans, and resumed his primping in the conjoined hotel bathroom. He straightened out his white button up shirt and bright red tie before perfecting his already flawless blonde curl.

Emil shook his head in disbelief at the shivering, sprawled out, half naked Nordic on the ground. "You should hurry, because we will leave without you." The others exited the hotel room to feed their famished and growling stomachs. Nor was the only one left behind along with the Dane.

All alone.

No little brother.

_The chance I've been waiting for!_

* * *

Thank you for all of your continued support! *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover picture!

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys really motivate me and help me update faster. :)

* * *

"Hey, Luke, I need to take a shower." Mathias always had a method to his madness. Hopefully, he would do one of two things. One, watch in amusement at how flustered the Norwegian will become. Or two, take advantage of the situation and take the risk of being loathed by his crush.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" He retorted, avoiding the taller man's stare, and continued grooming his flawless bangs with precision. Mathias planted his hands on his hips with a smirk. "I can see that. I guess we will just share then?" Lukas remained silent, ignoring the Dane as he clipped his golden cross on the left side to prevent further bangs invading his eyes. "I hope you don't mind me showing off my glorious, naked body to yo-"

"No thanks." With a final scoff, Lukas slammed his hands down on the counter and stormed away from the shamelessly undressing twenty three year old.

Mathias chuckled in victory under his breath, "Success." He managed to fluster the younger band member. Twisting the silver shower water faucet to the warmest temperature available, he sighed at the contrast of ice to heat. Images of Lukas swarmed around in his overly vivid imagination. The moment his right hand made contact with his shaft, a rude series of knocking banged against the bathroom door.

"What is it?!" Mathias shouted over the deafeningly loud water. The voice was Tino's cheerful voice and he said something about hurrying up and one minute left. One minute wasn't enough time. He had _just_ stepped in the shower for Pete's sake! Sixty seconds would not sooth his arousal, nor would it do anything in his favor.

"Alright!" Mathias growled out, washing his body at the speed of light and dried his muscular frame off in a hurry. That's when it hit him. He still had a hard on.

_Shit, think of somethin'… "Oh, Mathias… more…" _

_No, not Lukas again! _

_Ummm… "Ah... Mathias harder!" _

_What the hell are I am thinkin'?_

Mathias pulled the old trick of tucking it with his waist band. It was rather uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as having a tent in front of your crotch area. He glanced at the slightly fogged bathroom mirror and smiled at the naturalness of the embarrassing situation. Soon afterwards, Mathias swung the bathroom door open to expose the band members, luggage in hand and impatiently waiting. He rubbed a hand behind his head in discomfort and considered slamming the off white colored door in their exasperated faces.

Squirting a clear trail of hair gel on his left palm, he swiftly styled his wild looking hair into a charismatic fashion.

"Hurry up, Mathias." Tino urged the eldest to speed up his preparation. Lukas opted to depart from the hotel room with his suitcase in his left hand and his brother trailing closely behind him. Berwald tugged at his adorable boyfriend's hand, twisted on his heel, and Tino followed suit.

Approximately four minutes and eight seconds later, Mathias scurried over towards the grumbling blue tour bus. But not after snatching a few donuts that remained after the breakfast time ended. He wrapped them in a paper towel and ignored the middle aged housekeeper who was protesting in an unfamiliar language against his actions. She must have not realized who he was at that exact moment.

Upon stepping onto the blue tour bus, Mathias caught a glimpse of his object of affection. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his heart raced, and his palms started to sweat. Gulping down his unexpected anxiety, he decided to settle next to the avoidant blonde.

_How in the world can one look so damn attractive?_

"Aha! Godmorgen, Nor!" The Viking crooned idyllically, draping an arm around his stiffened shoulders, and bracing himself for anything that Lukas would assault him with this morning. The other three musicians discussed the plans for the concert. Apparently, they were planning to incorporate choreography in their big hit of the year song called 'Never Leave You'.

Meanwhile, the bus driver was munching on some cake flavored donuts and swallowing a gulp of scorching black coffee from the coffee mug that he kept with him. He checked his sports watch, noticing that they saved at least five hours to enjoy the scenery of Tino's homeland. Perhaps they needed the break due to the fighting noises behind him and a flustered scowling Norwegian climbing into the passenger's seat.

Mathias winced as he rubbed the noticeable goose bump that Lukas had created on top of his head. All he did was playfully smack his butt in a provocative manner. Obviously that provoked an adverse reaction out of his playing hard to get crush. He was ridiculously smitten with the other Nordic. He refused to surrender to the hardships of making Lukas fall for him. If he failed miserably, then he would brush off the dust and try harder. Yes, he was just that determined.

Observing the city in Finland was different than Japan. The area of Finland that they were going to perform at was located in a vast field of autumn stained grass. The technicians were busy constructing the stage and the lights for later on today. Other workers were setting up various booths for food, alcohol, and trinkets. The atmosphere of a prospering beginning triggered mixed emotions in everyone. Mathias was the most hyped up about the outdoors concert. Instead of sweating under the florescent lights inside of an overcrowded venue, the band members finally had the opportunity to feel the nice autumn breeze.

"This is so_ exciting_!" Tino cheered enthusiastically and involuntarily snaked his right hand into the larger one of the Swede. Berwald allowed a microscopic smile tug at the corners of his mouth, squeezing the restless twenty year old with his hand. Emil observed the two lovers in front of him with a slight grimace. He wanted that love and affection. Cross that out, he already received that attention from his big brother. However, with Mathias in the way, it was difficult to actually _enjoy_ the pleasure. The Icelandic made his way over towards the front of the bus once it rolled to a complete stop. Tino and Berwald shared a sweet kiss before they rose from the bottom bunk bed. Mathias peered over his Danish magazine, followed the younger brother with his spying cobalt eyes, and hastily rejected the book as he followed behind him.

The early autumn breeze played with their blonde tresses and Mathias sighed in content. Lukas's hand slid into Emil's impatient hand. Mathias studied the way that Lukas's hips swayed and the way the sun reflected off his flawless head of hair. Absentmindedly, Lukas patted his hand against the left side of his head to be certain that his golden cross barrette was in place. Suspiciously, Lukas rotated his figure around to catch Mathias staring at his lower half intently. Almost lustfully. With a roll of his indigo eyes, he spoke up and released his eighteen year old brother's hand. Emil frowned at the sudden loss of warm from his hand and pivoted on his heels to glare at the eldest band comrade. Well, he was more of a rival than a comrade.

"What are you looking at?" Even though Lukas already had a general presumption, he could not resist knowing how the older Nordic would react.

"Nothing!" Mathias nervously laughed it off as if nothing had ever happened. He whistled innocently, whirled on his heels to escape the situation, and stepped away from the Nordic brothers.

Lukas watched the egotistical liar waltz off towards a shady tree about ten feet away. Everyone eventually scurried into different directions. Tino and Berwald visited the channel of small business shops across the street of where they would be performing. They deserved to have the occasion of exploring the area. Sure, Tino lives in Finland. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he had visited this area of town yet. He was just as inexperienced as the others.

Emil, being his own independent person, separated from his big brother to check out the scenery behind the stage. The driver was nowhere to be seen, so nobody was certain of his whereabouts. Lukas heaved a surrendering groan, glanced over in the direction of the sulking blonde and reluctantly stroll towards him. He supposed he should possibly apologize.

_Did he really deserve it though?_

Mathias was leaned up against the reddish yellowed leafed tree, picking at the faintly browned green grass. Once he heard approaching footsteps, he swiftly craned his neck upwards to gaze into a pair of spellbinding indigo eyes. His mouth dried, which destroyed any words that he anticipated on saying. As he cleared his throat apprehensively, he prepared to force out anything that happened to be on his mind. Inopportunely, the Norwegian beat him to it and knelt down in front of the larger individual.

"Mathias, why are you so annoying?" That was not what Mathias wanted to hear from his monotone voice. He fantasized the smaller male before him to crawl onto his lap, lean against his chest, and moan softly as he…

_This is not the time to think about those types of things. Great… Now I have another fucking boner. Thanks a lot, Lukas._

Surprisingly, Mathias was the one who rushed away from his object of arousal, feeling utterly flustered and horny. His pants were becoming a little too tight and he craved release. He escaped, because he stayed a few seconds later, the twenty one year old would be screaming for help or mewling sensually in a passionate kiss.

Breathing harshly, Mathias wrapped his strong arms around himself in a hugging fashion. He regretted his action immensely. Lukas rounded the tree to watch the Nordic rocking back and forth on the heels of his black and white Converses. His broad back was facing Lukas.

"What's wrong with you, idiot?" Lukas advanced towards the usually carefree blonde and reached up to rest a hand on his shoulder. Lukas was a head shorter than Mathias. It didn't bother him too much. He would rather not have to worry about hitting his head in the doorway or duck down under tree limbs. In addition, it was nice to have a smaller frame compared to the Dane and Swede. Tino was the same height as Lukas and Emil was an inch shorter than him. Swede towered over Mathias by just five centimeters.

Mathias twirled around swiftly, caught the questioning Nordic's wrist, and tugged him along. He just couldn't wait any longer. Lukas was too persistent with his frosty demeanor towards him and quite frankly, Mathias had enough.

"Emil!" _Wait that was Lukas's voice._ The said eighteen year old hopped off of the grassy ground and dashed over towards them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Emil rushed after the two Nordics. Harsh pants escaped through his slightly parted lips. Mathis was cornered now with a struggling Norwegian in his constricting arms. Sooner or later, the eldest male had to release the restless blonde and receive a spine chilling smack across the face.

"I really thought about hanging out with you on a more personal level, but after that little charade, I was foolish enough to even think you wouldn't do anything funny!" The Norwegian huffed, clutching at his chest from his explosive rant towards the one who caused him the stress. Mathias's grin disappeared, sapphire eyes filled with regret, and a metaphoric knife sliced up his aching heart.

Emil was by his older brother's side, trying his best to calm him down. His eyes hardened, no longer regretful, when Emil pressed his lips against the other's quivering lips. Emil's hand snaked onto Lukas's faintly pink cheeks, looking into his eyes after the chaste kiss. Mathias was all choked up on his words to make a single peep of protest. The younger brother gradually brought their faces together for another kiss. Lukas did not protest as he melted in Emil's arms and softly moaned into the taboo kiss. It made Mathias sick to his stomach.

_What the actual fuck? Did they just... kiss?_

"Emil?" Lukas's eyes widened considerably at the contact of their lips. Emil glanced away with a faint scowl, almost displaying a hint of guilt. "Sorry, Luke. I just thought you would need some comforting."

_Yeah right! That's not how to comfort your own brother! _Mathias was too blown away by the scene to even glare correctly at the silvery haired Nordic.

Lukas brought his right index finger to his slightly swollen pale pink lips and blushed a bubble gum pink hue. Mathias's jaw slackened the entire time with enlarged eyes of disbelief.

It was as if the brothers completely forgot about Mathias's existence. Did Lukas have feelings for his _own_ brother? Now there was an enormous obstacle in his scheme.

* * *

A/N: Oh my~! I ship DenNor and NorIce/IceNor and of course, SuFin (it's a given). :D *swoons* I love them so much!

Please leave me a **_review_** for **free** tickets to the The Nordic Five concert! :) You know you want to~! ***waves twelve VIP tickets in the air***


	5. Chapter 5

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, favorites, and helpful advice! *Feels generous and throws out millions of concert VIP tickets*

Watch out below and enjoy the show! :D

Chapter 5

* * *

Hours passed while the gust of winds started to accelerate due to the cloudy sky that concealed the warm sunshine. The two Nordic brothers laughed quick-wittedly about an inside joke that they created earlier and scanned over the lyrics. Neither of them were too caught up on the kiss. It was almost as if they had done it in the past.

The Dane still could not wrap his head around the scene that happened not even three and a half hours ago. He was currently sulking while devising a plan to conquer Lukas's arctic heart. Also, he would have to make sure that his little brother didn't get in the way of his scheme. Quietly, he trudged back over towards the makeshift back room behind the thick black curtains.

Overcrowded groups of fans lined up at the entrance, concert admission tickets in hand, and chattering that echoed throughout the pasture of grass. The concession stands were going to shovel in a large sum of profit.

The Nordic Five prepared behind the black curtains and modified their instruments. The brothers sang the lyrics together in perfect harmony and high fived each other in agreement. Mathias avoided the Lukas's mixed emotional stare and tweaked his red and white Danish flag designed guitar carefully.

_Maybe I should apologize to him for my screw up earlier…_

"Hey, Lu-" Mathias started to shout out his name but the said male exited the premises, "kas…" He finished the name with a heavy sigh. How was he going to dig himself out of this one? He didn't even attempt to kiss him or fondle his body. So why would he act so melodramatic and make him look like the bad guy? It made no sense. Perhaps Emil was filling his head with lies in order to keep Lukas all to himself.

"Selfish prick…" Mathias muttered out loud in his native tongue as he strummed the guitar to hear the perfected tuned state. With one final sigh, he waltzed over to his Danish flag designed duffle bag lying next to Lukas's Norwegian flag designed bag and reeled out a high caffeinated cherry flavored energy drink. One sip of this little guy and all the exhaustion will vanish into thin air

Ten minutes had passed by and Mathias was becoming increasingly jittery by the second. He was going to rock this town and all the inhabitants in it. Lukas would have no other choice than to fall head over heels. Possibly a kiss if he were lucky.

Five, four, three, two, one…

"Hey ya, everyone! Get ready for some good cheer straight from the Nordic regions! We are The Nordic Five!" Mathias shouted into the microphone that Lukas was holding in his hand, literally captivating the entire performance. Lukas was absolutely irritated by his actions and a techie handed him another microphone.

"Iceland," Emil introduced himself, relishing the cheerful audiences' praise. Norway brought the microphone up to his lips and winked, "Norway." Mathias's heart was already racing, but just hearing Lukas say his country was hotter than a ghost pepper.

"Denmark!" Mathias shouted out into the microphone that originally belonged to Lukas. He placed it back on the stand, whipped out his guitar, and started to show off. In the back, on the drums, Berwald introduced himself with his deep voice, "Sweden."

"And I'm Finland!" The fourth eldest Nordic laughed as he slid his ring finger across the last string and composed a wickedly high pitched note. Everything was adrenaline pumping and the Nordics were feeling it.

Lukas began to sing beautifully, which triggered erratic heartbeats in each fan and Mathias. Everyone in the band sung their parts, but Lukas continued to sing over Mathias's parts.

Supporters from all over the world, mostly Finns, cheered loudly. Their sparkling eyes watched as the attractive musicians began to dance. They gradually quieted down when they noticed Mathias standing there, utterly clueless. He was the epitome of the old saying 'deer in headlights' for a second. Nobody had informed him of this dancing scene. His face heated up in humiliation.

_Well, I can either look like a dumbass in front of everyone or act like I'm the main attraction!_

Without missing a beat, Mathias started to rock his body to the beat, rocking out on his guitar and caught the other band members off guard. That way, it gave the impression that he had the main part while Lukas, Emil, and Tino danced casually in sync.

This little improvising performance from Mathias caused the ice prince to fume with a pinch of jealousy. _He_ was supposed to be the main attraction, _not_ Mathias. It was time to speed things up a notch. Lukas created his own dance while singing the eldest Nordics parts. There was no way that Mathias was going to create an ill reputation on him.

While Lukas swayed his hips in a suggestive manner, Mathias tripped over his own shoes on stage. Trusting that Lukas would catch his fall, he stumbled, grasped the back of Lukas's white button up shirt, and slammed their bodies on to the rigid black platform. Lukas groaned out in pain for two reasons. The unexpected impact of a muscular Mathias on top of him and the harsh landing on his side. Tears actually seeped out of his eyes from the excruciating pain that was infiltrating all of his muscles on the right side of his figure. The enthusiasts' voice lowered to almost a near silent level, watching wearily as their amazing Norwegian idol groaned out in agony.

Mathias hopped up to his stable Converse clad feet, hastily yanking Lukas's pain stricken body up from the floor, and cradled his slightly smaller frame in his arms. It was his fault. The ironic thing is, he seriously did not expect any of this happening. Originally, he wanted to woo Lukas while making the fans go wild. After the concert, he planned to compliment him on his dancing, but all of his plans plummeted into the ground.

Tino and Berwald apologized to the fans while Emil followed a panicky Mathias and his brother off of the stage. In the distance, one of the fans dialed the emergency number. Less than three minutes later, the emergency truck divided the sea of fans and arrived at the scene. Lukas protested against going to the hospital for such a minute accident. They ignored his complaints and drove him away from the concert.

_Heh… now Mathias will jump on the stage and have the time of his life. He's such a stup-_

"Lukas Bondevik, where are you hurting at?" One of the paramedics questioned suddenly. His glazed over eyes were blinking back tears from the pain. He pointed at his side and winced as an IV was jabbed into his vein on his left arm. He was terrified of needles. They could have distracted him first!

All several questions later, Lukas found himself looking at the white ceiling and doctors flying through the corridors of a reasonably sized hospital. They did all of these unnecessary medical procedures on him and he was missing his concert for this.

Back at the concert, Emil took over all the singing that Lukas would have done. The audience did not seem to mind, because the younger brother's voice was just as beautiful. Mathias continued to have fun and not let Nor down by bailing out on the concert. It's a shame that Lukas was injured, but it's highly unprofessional to cancel a concert that thousands of loyal fans paid high prices for.

After the concert ended, the four Nordics autographed as many items as humanly possible. The stars were shining luminously across the navy blue skyline. There wasn't one second that Mathias wasn't thinking about his beloved Nor. If it weren't for his overly optimistic mood, then he would have cried his eyes out for his mistakes. He needed to see Lukas and apologize immediately.

"Alright, have a good night!" Mathias urged the overabundance of fans to leave and he huddled the others towards the bus. Tino, Berwald, and Emil scurried and boarded the grumbling tour bus. Without a second thought, Mathias informed the bus driver that they needed to visit Lukas. From the appearance of the small town, Mathias assumed that there was probably one hospital in this small town.

"Buckle up, we're going for a fast ride!" The bus drive announced with a flame of determination as he lit a cigarette and pressed on the gas pedal.

Mathias envisioned a variety of scenarios as the tour bus halted to an abrupt stop at, he presumed, a stop sign. From the other's perspective, Mathias appeared deep in thought about something serious. They figured it was related to the incident from earlier. It was a mistake but that did not prevent the Dane from blaming himself to the fullest extent.

Everything was happening too fast for Mathias to keep up. From signing their names at the hospital front desk to hurrying into the hospital room that Lukas was held in. The doctor had stopped them from entering the room and explained that only one person can visit with him at one time. Since Emil was family, he was permitted to see his older brother.

Once Emil stepped into the hospital room, Lukas side glanced at him with a faint smile. "Hey, little brother." Emil crossed his arms against his chest, marched over towards the bed, and refused to sit in the chair next to the bed. "Hey, Lukas. Are you feeling ok?" Lukas simply nodded, "Yes. I need to tell you something." Emil perked up at this and listened closely.

"You are my little brother and I'm your big brother. I…" He sighed deeply with hesitation, "Do you remember when you kissed me?" Emil gulped involuntarily, nodded, and stared him straight into his half lidded ones.

"Well, I don't think we can allow this to contin-"

"Don't be foolish!" The younger brother shouted, blinking back his threatening tears. He already anticipated this happening. However, why would he bring this up all of a sudden? Maybe it was someone… "Is it because of _Mathias_?" He hissed out the eldest band member's name. Lukas was quiet. He wasn't exactly sure. Love was something that he was and wasn't ready for just yet. A shaky sigh escaped from Lukas, "N…No."

"Why did you hesitate?" His voice was just above a whisper, feeling remorse from his previous resentment towards his brother. The Norwegian remained silent; afraid of what his baby brother might think.

"I just don't think we can be anything more than brothers!" Lukas started to sob quietly after confessing the tear jerking news between them. He despised showing his emotions. Especially crying in front of others. He had to stay strong, but it was difficult to after mustering up the strength to deny his little brother's feelings. He found it necessary. It was far too dangerous to continue these affections with his little brother.

"I'm sor-"

"No you're not!"

"Em-"

"No! You've already done enough damage!" Emil huffed out and inhaled a deep breath. "You know what?" Lukas directed his eyes downwards. Emil's hands balled up into tight fists next to his sides. "Sometimes, I wish I never took that DNA test! Sometimes, I wish we were never brothers to begin with."

Those heartbreaking words from his younger sibling sliced through his heart like a jagged shard of glass slicing through fingertips. Tears streamed down Emil's face as he stormed out of the hospital room. Just like his older brother, he resenting displaying his weaknesses.

Tino and Berwald watched in misunderstanding as Emil busted through the door with tears flowing down his reddened cheeks. Mathias's eyes widen at the entire scene. He instantly rounded the three Nordics in front of him, ignored Emil, and pushed open the hospital door.

The first thing that Mathias witnessed was the relentless tears, the shaking of shoulders, and the emptiness in those beautiful indigo eyes. The Viking hurried over to Lukas's side, worry written all over his face.

"Nor…" Mathias breathed out, eyebrows furrowed, and hands snaking around his smaller frame. The only replies were noisy sniffles and ragged breathing.

"Nor, please don't cry. What happened?" Mathias probed softly for answers from the now hyperventilating twenty one year old. Lukas cried into Mathias's chest, "H-He…" But his words were muffled and impossible to distinguish. Mathias cupped the Norwegian's reddened cheeks, smiling kindly, and wiped away a tear with the pad of his right thumb.

"N-Nobody… understands wh-what I'm g-going through…" Lukas regretted saying those words, but he was reaching out for help. He needed someone who could love him, even in his roughest moments.

"Shhh…" He gingerly brushed strands of loose blonde hair out of his face and behind his ear. Mathias unclipped the cross barrette, repositioned it, and wiped away an additional tear. By this time, he was gradually calming down, because of the sympathetic ministrations.

"I'm here for you, Luke. I'll always be here for you. Through all of those slaps, insults, and nicknames, like _Neanderthal_." This made Lukas giggle through his spilling light weight tears.

No further words were spoken. The tight embrace that Mathias gave Lukas was more than enough. It still deeply wounded Lukas from what Emil had said out of anger. Usually, when someone is angry, the things that they shout out are most of the time pent-up truths.

"Are you feeling any better? Are you okay to be released from this place?" Mathias released Lukas from the hug and did not care if he was asking too many questions at this point. He just wanted to console Lukas to the best of his abilities and nurture him back to the way he was before any of this happened. If only it were that simple.

"I want to leave this place." Lukas admitted in his unemotional tone. He looked away from the generous man. Suddenly, Lukas inhaled a sharp breath and grabbed the larger man's shirt with a pleading expression.

"Please don't tell anyone that I cried. I feel so embarrassed…"

"It's okay to show your emotions. It just means that you are _human_." Mathias displayed a closed smile, tracing his right index finger along Lukas's jawline, and continued on in a soothing voice.

"Heck, I cry and I don't even look like the type to shed a single tear."

Before Mathias could continue his sweet encouraging speeches, Lukas pressed a button for assistance.

"Just know that I-"

"You called for assistance?" One of the nurses interjected, cutting off whatever Mathias was trying to confess to Lukas. He nodded at the nurse, "Yeah… I want to be released." The nurse glanced at her clipboard, nodded, and left the hospital room. He shook his head slowly, "I wasn't even hurt that badly."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Mathias rubbed the back of his head anxiously, "I'm _really_ sorry for hurting you. It was a complete accident! I swear that I did not do that on pur-"

"It's fine. Just…" He looked away, bending his knees to his chest. "Just watch where you are going next time, you clumsy idiot."

"Will do. Oh, so now I have upgraded to a clumsy idiot?" Mathias joked around, which surprisingly made Lukas raise an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it an upgrade."

Mathias feigned a dramatic hurt expression and gasped, "Oh no! I'm hurt, Luke. How could you do this to me?!" Lukas swallowed a threatening chuckle at how ridiculous the Dane was acting.

Hushed silence consumed the hospital room. Mathias dragged the seat closer to Lukas's bedside and leaned forward as he gazed into Lukas's glassy indigo eyes. He cupped the blushed face in his large hands, tilted his head, and leaned in extremely slowly. He was beyond nervous. Lukas, a beautiful and talented man kissing someone like Mathias is something he fantasized about every night.

Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump.

_This is it…_

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :) Thank you to all of my loyal readers! *hugs*

Next hand out for reviews: Free signed photos of The Nordic Five band! *hides the picture of Norway and scurries away, whistling innocently* ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or cover image.

A/N: Wow! One week and this story has over 700 views. Amazing. *wipes away a proud tear* Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm happy you made it this far. It's not over yet. Hahaha! :) Thank you for the reviews! *hands out pictures of the Nordics but hides the rare smiling Norway picture behind back* ;)

Chapter 6

* * *

"Mathias…" Lukas whispered out anxiously, pulling away from the smitten twenty three year old. He grimaced faintly, "We can't… do this." Mathias's ocean blue eyes switch from his moving lips to a painting on the wall next to the hospital door. Mathias respected his wishes yet he would be lying if he said the rejection did not faze him at all. Precipitously, Lukas felt a twinge of insecurity. At that precise moment, his intuition forced him to do something. Something he feared the most.

Leaning in for what his intuition convinced him to do, Mathias jumped slightly at his impulsive boldness. Lukas gazed into Mathias's puzzled eyes, grasping onto the front of his black trench coat, and inclined his body towards the other. They were mere inches from their lips brushing up against each other. Mathias gulped nervously, not sure if this is what Lukas really wanted to do or felt pressured to do. The temptation was uncontrollable between them.

"Kiss me…" Lukas begged quietly. Mathias leaned all the way in and blushed furiously. His heart was hammering against his chest when Lukas massaged his lips against his roughly. This was too much for Mathias, but if he was condoning the action, then it's okay. Right?

Before anything else progressed between them, Emil swung the white door open with the doctor by his side. Mathias received a swift smack across his reddened face from the hospital bed bound blonde. His eyes broadened in revelation from the physical refusal caused by Lukas.

_What the…?! Why would he do that after we just kissed?_

"I hear you are doing better, Mr. Bondevik?" The doctor asked, flipping through a folder with notes taken. He released a breath that he hadn't noticed that he was holding. Lukas nodded, breathing noisily through his nostrils from the breath taking kiss. His pale pink lips were slightly swollen and his blush was noticeable from a mile away. The same appearance applied to Mathias. Lukas crossed his arms across his puffed out chest and avoided his brother's intense stare. The medical doctor pulled out the IV and placed a cotton ball over the tiny punctured hole and taped over it from continuous blood flow.

"We just need you to sign your signature." The doctor handed the blonde singer a clipboard with a white piece of paper attached, a pen and a bottle of medication that read pain reliever. "Take two per day. One in the morning during breakfast and one at night when you eat dinner." Lukas nodded, inspecting the bottle carefully. It mentioned that it caused drowsiness. He was not the type to abuse medicine, but his hopeless bleak despair urged him to utilize these pills as a gateway drug to escape his sudden depression. It wasn't just his little brother's outburst. No, there were deeper problems that he had repressed. Even Emil was ignorant to his inner strife. Now, they were resurfacing and it was becoming overwhelming.

After he scribbled his signature on the dotted line, he resumed inspecting the pills in the clear orange bottle. Mathias's eyes widen ever so faintly, studying the blonde in front of him. He assisted him out of the hospital bed and smiled respectably. The eighteen year old at the threshold of the door simply scowled in Mathias's direction.

_How dare he steal my brother away from me!_

Twenty minutes later, all the Nordic band members returned back onto the tour bus. After settling down comfortably, the Finn checked over their next performance, which was in two days.

"Well, Lukas was injured, because of a certain _someone_…" Emil murmured inappropriately, sending a glare in the eldest Nordic's direction. In return, he decided to restrain himself and behave maturely in front of his object of affection. As difficult as it appeared, Mathias continued to disregard the rude remarks from Emil.

Regardless, since the lead singer was injured, the concert would have to be cancelled. The refunds were guaranteed back to all of their loyal yet disappointed fans in the United Kingdom.

With an unenthusiastic yawn from Lukas, he decided to twist open the pill bottle. Before he managed to toss the white pill into his open mouth, Mathias grasped his wrist with a stern expression. "It's not time to take it yet. It's four twenty in the morning."

"Well, I'm feeling pain right now," Lukas's voice was hushed while his indigo eyes adverted to the side, "and I need them to help me sleep." Mathias raised a suspicious eyebrow, not trusting the other's words and his body language. He confiscated the bottle of pills away from Lukas in fear of him opting to overdose.

"Hey, give me my medicine back, Mathias." Lukas ordered the larger man, popping the pill in his mouth, and swallowing it dry.

"Here," Mathias handed Lukas a chilled bottle water from the cooler next to him, "It's not healthy to swallow a pill without water." Reluctantly, Lukas accepted the water and chugged three gulps of iced water with a 'brain-freeze' expression afterwards. After that quick moment of showing a different expression than usual, he allowed his displeased expression to contort into a placid one.

They sat in complete silence. The bus driver made several pit stops to smoke a cigarette, buy gas, and stretch his body out of his continuous sitting position. A pair of blue eyes watched tiredly as Lukas started to doze off against his side. Mathias supposed that acting mature attracted the ice prince. Gradually, they were growing closer. Especially after the incident between his little brother in the hospital room. Recalling that moment shared between them, the closeness of their faces, generated a reddened a deep blush on Mathias's cheeks. He stiffened up considerably when Lukas curled up and uncharacteristically nuzzled against his arm.

Hesitantly, Mathias snaked his arm around Lukas's upper back, patted his right shoulder, and involuntarily pull him closer. From the darken distance, on the top bunk bed, Emil watched with distaste at the scene before his ice blue eyes. He wanted, no, he needed his older brother back. Devising a plan in his head, he smirked at the cunning idea. He had a backup plan as well.

Eventually, all of the Nordics dozed off. The driver called it a night to himself and parked the tour bus in front of a high class hotel somewhere near the border of Finland and Sweden. Speaking of those two Nordics, they were cuddled up comfortably in their bottom bunk. Tino curled up closer to his lover, Berwald, with an unconscious smile adorning his face. Even through Berwald's loud snoring, all of them managed to sleep peacefully. The driver quietly tiptoed past Lukas and Mathias on the elongated couch. He crawled into the bottom bunk where Emil was resting on top. He stuffed green earplugs in his ears to block the obnoxious noises from invading his ears.

By the time everyone woke up, the optimistic sun was at its highest point in the cloudy sky, which concluded that it was around or past noon. Like always, Lukas was the first to crack open his drowsy eyes. A soft yawn sounded from the Norwegian. He glanced over his shoulder as he stood up to watch a drooling Mathias snore quietly. It was typical of Mathias to sleep in. Even if he goes to sleep before everyone else, he proved everyone right.

"Hyvää päivää!" (Good day!) The Finn sang happily before disappearing behind a curtain in the back to strip out of his teal cotton pajamas and slip into a pair of clean clothes. Hopefully, they would reach Berwald's house. From the looks of it, the destination to the ferries was a decent amount of hours away.

After the five Nordics and the bus driver woke up, they ready themselves for the drive. One thing was certain, they looked forward to their next target: Breakfast. They stopped for a small open business that served breakfast.

Inside of the friendly Finnish breakfast house, they served a vast amount of food. Some of the dishes were unfamiliar to the others, besides Berwald and Tino. Mathias tore his breakfast up and sighed in gratification. Lukas just stared at the Viking next to him with wide eyes.

_He eats like a Viking…_

Emil glared across the table at the older adults with an unspeakable amount of jealousy. His eyes traced the contours of Lukas's current inexpressive face. He watched the way the fluffy piece of strawberry waffle entered his mouth. The way a faint smile tugged at the corners of his delectable mouth at the mouth watering taste. He found it impossible to focus on his own breakfast.

"Is there something wrong, Emil?" Tino asked in a sweet voice next to Berwald at the end of the table. He had noticed the intense glare sent in his older brother's direction. It was obvious that something was going on between them. Tino really hated to see his friends fight. Why couldn't they just have a great relationship like him and Berwald? Well, then again, Tino and Berwald have dated since they were very young. It was a shame that Emil, Lukas, and Mathias were stuck in a love triangle. Lukas was at the top, while the other two were fighting for his love and attention.

Drifting into sweet memories of their childhood, Tino forgot to listen to what Emil was saying.

_The wind was breezy that year and the flowers were starting to bloom. The birth of the world was something wonderful. Sitting in a circle, the five Nordics settled in the grass overlooking an icy salt watered sea. Mathias peeked over at the young Lukas and the gleeful little brother in his lap. Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino, laughing happily at the simple life they had._

"_You know, we should start a band!" Tino encouraged his boyfriend and three friends of the stardom career. Berwald fixed his glasses when Tino bounced onto his lap. Mathias was rocking back and forth on his rear end, continuing to grin at the stoic Lukas with his clingy baby brother. _

"_Ahh! I like that idea! I call lead guitar!" Mathias shouted out, waving his arms in the air above his head. Tino nodded with a chuckle, "Then I will play the electric guitar and Berwald will play the drums!" Lukas cleared his throat, "I will be the lead singer then. And I want Emil to sing with me." He displayed a small smile down at his giggling baby brother. Emil was such a cute little boy. Lukas was like a nurturing mother. Mathias was a hyper smitten boy. Tino was a polite, caring boy. Lastly, Berwald was socially awkward but loved Tino with all of his heart. At that young age, they could care less about bankruptcy and body odor. Playing outside until the sun set was the greatest thing in the world. Mathias, who was the oldest, at age ten, started to fall in love with the seven year old Lukas. Berwald was ten years old and loved his six year old friend more than a normal friend. Emil was the baby of the 'family'. He was only five years old and loved his big brother more than anyone else. _

One thing that Tino knew, as he grew up, through observation was that Lukas became quite reserved. Emil started to become possessive of Lukas and fought off anyone who tried to cultivate romantic feelings for him. Mathias was the same really. He was optimistic, oblivious at times, but was still respectable at the appropriate times. He always craved the feeling of being loved back. Berwald became more intimidating if someone tried to hit on his 'wife'. And Tino was still a gracious and sensible person. More times than he could count, he found himself giving advice to the others.

"-ou listening to me?" Emil's semi whiny voice pierced through the Finn's thoughts as they left the Finnish breakfast house. Tino shook himself out of his stupor and smiled kindly at the flustered ashen blonde haired eighteen year old.

"Please forgive me, Luka- I mean Emil." Tino laughed off his mistake, guiding Emil on to the tour bus along with the others trailing behind. Emil crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. Tino settled down next to the youngest male and placed his hand on Emil's shoulder.

"Hey, do you remember when you were little?"

"Yes, why do you want to bring it up all of a sudden?" Emil looked away with disappointment in his eyes.

Tino shifted in his place, "Well, Lukas has always cared for you… More than a normal brother should. He really loves you." Emil's heart pounded in his chest at those words: 'He really loves you'. Shaking his head out of his fantasies, he disagreed wholeheartedly.

"Then why does it seem like Mathias has him wrapped around his finger?" Tino leaned forward, encircled his arms around the ignorant male, and tighten his hold. Emil shuddered, feeling his emotions resurfacing as tears rolled down his cheeks.

It wasn't fair.

Shortly after Tino released Emil from his arms, the Nordic hurried over in his older brother's direction. Mathias was talking casually about something random. Lukas nodded dumbly; already bored of the subject. He wouldn't voice it though.

"Big brother!" Emil cried out, bouncing onto his lap suddenly. Lukas flinched at his saddened baby brother, yet felt happy that Emil called him 'big brother'. He straddled Lukas's lap and buried his tear stricken face into the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around his neck as Lukas's arms tightened around Emil's slender waist.

"I-I… love you."

* * *

A/N: Le gasp! Please leave a review! Thank you for your continued support! *hugs* Free item this time? A faster update! :D


	7. Chapter 7

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Just like I promised: A fast update! You guys are awesome! Speaking of awesome~ I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend all around the world! And I also thought of The Awesome Prussia when I said AWESOME. Yes, it brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes~! ;D

ENJOY!

* * *

Mathias's rapid thumping heart skipped a beat, watching the two siblings hugging in a less than appropriate position. Emil confessed that he loved his brother. That could be a brotherly type of love, right? Surely Lukas did not feel anything more than platonic love for his little brother.

Waiting for Lukas to return the gesture, Emil found himself crestfallen. "I love you too, _little brother_." He meant it as a family member. Love hurts but sometimes it has to sting. Emil's love for Lukas transcended Mathias's smitten love. However, as much as Emil wanted to be that special someone, Lukas could not permit it. With a displeased sigh, Emil gradually pulled away from Lukas. He kept his arms in place around Lukas's neck and smiled at the blonde before him.

"Lukas, you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Mathias couldn't endure hearing those words from his rival. Lukas shook his head with a faint smile after Mathias departed from the area.

"Emil…" He began, tracing the contour of Emil's pouting lips. "That is very sweet of you, but you already know-" Emil placed his index finger against Lukas's lips to silence the rest of that sentence. He couldn't handle the truth any longer. Without another word, Emil climbed off of Lukas's lap and trudged towards the front of the bus to sit next to the bus driver.

Sitting there in astonishment, Lukas shook his head in disbelief. "He's just being hormonal…"

Upon arriving at the ferry station, the bus driver assisted the band members with packing their luggage and band equipment into the luggage compartment. It was inevitable that fans would recognize them right off the bat. Therefore, almost thirty signatures later, they waved the fans off and boarded a small private ferry. The ferry would transport them across the border of Finland and Sweden.

"I'm so excited to return back to your home country, Berwald dear." The said man secretly smirked at his wonderful wife.

"I 'gree with you," Berwald draped his arm around Tino's neck, pulled him closer, and hinted at leaving to another area.

Meanwhile, Emil continued to hang around Mathias and Lukas like an annoying blood thirsty mosquito.

"Hey, Luke, can I talk to you _privately_?" Mathias asked, staring directly in his enchanting indigo eyes and avoiding Emil's presence. As much as he tried, Emil always had something to say in order to keep them separated. Lukas struggled to pry off Emil's arms around his slender waist, but he refused to budge.

"I can't. Why not just say it?" Lukas questioned the now anxious looking Nordic in front of him. Mathias's hands started to lightly perspire, his heartbeat was unusually loud in his eardrums, and his gaze switched from each sibling.

"I can't do that…" Mathias shuffled his feet, squeezing his hands. It was personal and the last person he wanted around to hear his confession was Emil. Perhaps it was just not the right moment.

_Alright, Mattie, don't push yourself to say it… Lil' Icy will use it to his advantage._

Without further question, Mathias pivoted on his heel, wiping his hands against his jeans, and scurried away. Lukas raised an eyebrow at the retreating Viking. Exhaling noisily, the third eldest Nordic asked his sibling to release him so he could talk to Mathias. Emil's arms instantly constricted tighter around his waist and moved up to his torso to prevent any movement.

"He will just break your heart." Emil convinced his older brother, loosening his grip, and placed his hands on his shoulders to shake him into reality.

Surrendering, Lukas nodded his head and reflected on what happened yesterday in the hospital room. He honestly regretted kissing Mathias. What terrified him the most was falling in love with someone else. Yet, he wouldn't and would mind being loved at the same time. This inner turmoil was eating away at him. He was perpetrating torture upon himself both mentally and emotionally. In addition to his darkest secrets, that not even Emil knows about, were pushing him over the edge. Ultimately, he prepared for his resolution.

"Emil, I need to spend some time alone…" Lukas informed Emil with a stern voice and jerked out of his loosening arms.

While that was going on, Mathias leaned over the supporting white painted bar. He started gazing at the roaring trail of white water contrasting with the deep blue ocean. Touching his lips with his right hand, he smiled a bittersweet grin and gradually close his sapphire hued eyes. The scent of saline water and the fresh gusty air playing with his wild styled blonde hair made him feel almost weightless. Mathias released a breath of gratification, basking in the sunshine and contentment.

Not too far away, Berwald and Tino were on the side of the ferry, kissing. Once they broke their kiss, Tino was the first to speak up with half lidded eyes.

"I'm so happy to return to your beautiful house. Maybe I can move in with you one day?" Berwald nodded, knowing that his wife wished for nothing more than to wake up next to him every morning. It was a peaceful thought. The love of your life smiling in your arms. Yeah, that would really be incredible.

"S'me da', T'no." Berwald reeled his wife closer to his chest, if that was even possible since they were stuck together like glue and paper.

Inside of one of the rooms, Emil settled down on a simple crimson red blanketed twin sized bed and recalled memories of his childhood. The memories of their parents abandoning them when they were teenagers. Sure, Emil was mouthy during those years and Lukas was becoming increasingly reclusive; but that gave them no right to kick their children to the curb. Instead of living on the streets for too long, Tino provided a home for them with his parents in Finland.

Barely hanging on to the past, Emil squeezed his eyes shut at a haunting memory dealing with his older brother. Lukas, his dear older brother, was so nurturing back then. However, he changed. He changed after that night of being abused by Tino's older cousin. This happened in private. Sadly, he never old anyone about it. He simply endured the pain, in fear of receiving worst punishment. Emil tried to act like he didn't witness it. But it would never leave his mind.

The only sweet recollections of them were the days when the five Nordics met up in that field of flowers and played until sunset. Usually, Tino allowed everyone to spend the night at his parent's house for an entire two weeks.

Sighing out like a sentimental old man, he urged himself to fall asleep. That way, he wouldn't have to face reality for a few hours. The last image that burned in his mind was a smiling Lukas. Nowadays that smile was so infrequent. Although, it was uplifting when he actually allowed a small one to grace his lips.

Lukas was in a different bedroom on the ferry, remembering the time when he was abused.

_Ugh. Why am I thinking of something so trivial?_

It wasn't trivial and Lukas knew that he was stuck in denial. Inhibiting the nightmarish past memories back in the depths of his mind, he decided to pop one of those pain pills in his clenching mouth. It dawned upon him when he recalled Mathias confiscating them. He was furious at himself for not being strong enough to defend his pride back then. Slamming his tightened right fist against the bed beneath his shuddering body, he finalized his decision to confess to Mathias.

After gazing at the ocean for a good seven minutes or so, Mathias opted to search for his crush. He sought to find answers to his insecurities about the mutual feelings shared between Lukas and himself.

_Well, speak of the Norwegian, there he is… Okay, stay strong, Mattie. You can do th-_

"Hey, long time, no see." Mathias mentally face palmed, knowing that he most likely presented his image as a bothersome fool.

_Hmmm… Maybe I should compliment him?_

"Nor, you are lookin' like a volcano. Hot and dangerous." Lukas had a deadpan facial expression at the corny compliment with crossed arms against his chest.

"Thanks?" He was skeptical now towards the Viking's motives behind that compliment. Or maybe he was just being insecure again. Mathias forced a grin on his face, stepping forward to attempt a friendly hug. Lukas wasn't going to accept his semi romantic advances.

"No. I need you to," Lukas's voice was just above a whisper, "listen and promise me that you won't…" That's all Lukas managed to spit out, shuffling in his place uncomfortably. He mentally prepared himself. Mathias, on the other hand, was not mentally and emotionally prepared for what Lukas was going to confess.

"Mathias," Lukas avoided the older Nordic's fretful expression, "I'm sorry, but I regret it." By this time, Mathias was utterly befuddled at his statement.

"What are you saying, Lukas?" He probed skeptically, breathing out as his heart punched him several times in his chest. Lukas heaved a heavy sigh, stepped forward to emphasis that he was serious about his decision.

"I regret the kiss, Mathias. I feel awful for leading you on. I know how you feel about me… And I'm sorry but I just cannot return those feelings." He regretted that confession more than any thoughtless choice he had ever made in the past. As Lukas cowardly scampered away, the threatening tears in his wide opened eyes gushed out. He was speechless, heartbroken, and his world was shattered and shoved upside down.

Instead of standing in his place immobilized, he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and hurried after the one who he had strong feelings for since he was a child.

Like previously mentioned before, Mathias would brush off the dust and pursue him. He really thought that things between them were running smoothly. Yesterday, they were acting all lovey-dovey and now Lukas was running away from the heartbroken Mathias.

Upon hearing light sobs in a nearby room, Mathias instantly spotted his object of affection. The sight was tear jerking. Shaking shoulders, sniffles that ricocheted against the walls, and relentless tears falling like rain on the bed. Cautiously, Mathias tiptoed over towards the unaware twenty one year old on the bed. As soon as he enveloped him in his arms, Lukas flinched noticeably and squirmed violently.

"J-Just go!" Lukas demanded through sobs as he forced himself out of Mathias's arms. Mathias grabbed his wrist as he stepped forward to leave the room. Swiftly, Mathias jerked him to fall against his chest.

"Hey, I really don't think you feel that way towards me…"

"I-I…" Lukas hesitated momentarily, searching for the wrong words, "hate you!" Mathias gasped as his eyes involuntarily widened at the heart wrenching words.

"You don't mean that, Nor!" Mathias protested, encouraging the other to reconsider his feelings for the Dane. This wasn't the man he was used to. Why was he so emotional? Why did he suddenly dislike him?

"If you hate me so much, then why did you kiss me in that hospital room?" Mathias reasoned with the reluctant blonde.

"B-Because I was just _using_ you…" Lukas winced at his own words. "Emil hurt my feelings beyond belief and you were there to comfort me. I wasn't thinking rationally, okay?"

"You were just _using_ me?" Mathias couldn't believe his ears and pinched his arm to wake up from this nightmare. Too bad that it was reality.

Only silence occupied the room that they were currently staying in. The tension was so thick, that not even a high powered electrical saw could penetrate through it. The bed dipped slightly when Lukas sat down, looking down at his knees.

"Why?" Mathias asked, looking down at the silent blonde in front of him on the bed. Lukas glanced up and turned his cheek to the emotionally wounded Dane.

"It's not important, Mathias. Let's just pretend none of this ever happened." Lukas devoted himself to his infamous denial once again. Sweeping the facts under the carpet relieved him. However, once they resurfaced from the deepest pits of the unsettled ocean, it was evident that he was indeed suffering.

"You're lyin' to yourself, Nor. Please, listen to me… It will only hurt you in the end." Mathias moved forward to place a hand on the sedative blonde's shoulder and claimed a spot beside him. Once he plopped down a few inches away, he removed his concerned hand.

Without thinking, Lukas blurted out, "I'm already hurt!" He immediately wished he could take it back, but Mathias seized the opportunity to cross-examine his outburst. Moving closer to the avoidant blonde, he granted him to speak freely about what he was hiding from everyone. There was a secret that was distressing him. Little by little, each passing moment created a new memory. Lukas shook his head defiantly.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just fine. I just-"

"No, don't lie to yourself. And please, don't lie to the only one who truly cares about you."

"I can't do this. I need to spend some time alone. You are smothering me and you're becoming annoying again." And with that said, Lukas departed from the room and left behind the person who actually was interested in consoling him.

* * *

A/N: I'm not saying anything, because if I do, then this Author's Note will become a paragraph about my opinion. *laughs nervously* Let me know how you feel! :D *hugs* Reviews are like the best things ever when it comes to writing! Totally! (Poland's voice) *leaves to listen to a Norwegian song* :)


	8. Chapter 8

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :D *jumps for joy*

Chapter 8

* * *

"Just give him some space. I'm sure he will come around sooner or later." Tino recommended his advice to the troubled man as they walked down the pier. The Nordic brothers walked ahead, but they refused to exchange words between each other.

They had reached Berwald's small town in Sweden ten minutes ago. The second oldest waved down a cloudy white taxi. Berwald and Mathias stored away the luggage in the taxi's trunk. After shutting it, they made sure it was secure. The five musicians climbed through the threshold and Tino ended up sitting on Berwald's lap in the back seat. Lukas claimed the front seat, avoiding the others for the time being. Emil and Mathias were separated by the two lovers between them.

"It's the second house on the left down this street coming up on your right." Tino informed the taxi driver in Swedish. He nodded, switching on his blinker and turned onto the mentioned street. Berwald paid the fare and followed Tino out of the cab after everyone else climbed out.

Berwald fished in his pocket for his house keys. He felt the cool metal keys brush against his fingertips and pulled them out with a jingle. Tino pushed past Berwald when the door unlocked. He sniffed in the country cabin atmosphere with a satisfied grin on his face. Ah, good times were spent here.

"I have two guest bedrooms, so make yourself at home." Berwald shooed everyone away with their equipment and luggage in tow. Inhaling deeply, Tino jumped into Berwald's welcoming arms and advanced in the direction of his bedroom. They had a lot of catching up to do.

In the meantime, Lukas claimed the first guest bedroom closest to the living room. His little brother trailed closely behind him. Mathias already foresaw this happening. Like always, in the past, Emil would follow his big brother almost everywhere he would go. It was typical, yet at eighteen years old it seemed somewhat odd.

_I might as well take a nice shower before Lukas beats me to it._

Mathias dropped his luggage and Danish flag decorated guitar case against the wall next to the closet. He completely forgot to bring a change of clothes with in his hurried state of mind. He was intent on being the first to shower away his body odor.

Swinging the bathroom door open, he blushed frantically at the wide eyed shirtless Norwegian.

_Damn it! How the hell did he get in here so fast?_

"Sorry, I thought that nobody was in here. I'll be leavin' now." The Dane made an embarrassed facial expression after twirling away from the stunned blonde in only his black and red plaid boxers.

Things between them were awkward due to their argument earlier on the ferry. Plus, he was trying to take Tino's advice to heart. He scrambled back into his guest bedroom and brooded for a short while. He knew Lukas was going to take his sweet ass time in there as well as use all of the hot water.

Emil relaxed on the double sized bed that he currently shared with Lukas. He had so much to say to him. Conversely, Emil wanted to avoid any unnecessary confrontation that could possibly cause Lukas to hide in his shell.

Then it occurred to him, he should _show_ him how he feels.

Emil breathed in and out nervously in front of the bathroom door. Experimentally, he grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and found that it was unlocked. Thick steam billowed out in the hallway as he stepped inside quietly. The roaring sounds of the shower echoed in the reasonably well sized bathroom. Suddenly, Lukas voice called out nervously, "Hello?"

Emil hastily stripped out of his clothes, blushing at his own boldness, and tiptoed over to the fogged up glass shower door.

The moment Lukas's indigo eyes caught the appearance of Emil, he couldn't help but blush darkly.

"Hey, what are you do-"

Emil cut his older brother off when he shoved him backwards, causing him to slip and fall on his ass. He groaned out in pain but Emil muffled his pleas to stop with his eager lips. Emil pressed his wet body against Lukas's squirming figure on the immaculate shower floor. The shower drain was mere centimeters from his left ear.

"No, Emil!" Lukas yelled out, struggling under Emil's weight. "This is wrong and you know it." He had to be stern with his younger naked brother.

"Shhh, just enjoy it." The younger one smirked, grabbing his brother's hardening shaft in his right hand. Lukas awkwardly leaned forward, hissing at the pleasure and how his body was betraying his logical reasoning. "N-No, Emil. Damn it…" Lukas slipped out a moan and shoved his younger brother backwards. He grunted from the harsh impact and bucked his hips to create sexual friction between their bodies.

"You love it, _big brother_." Emil purred against Lukas's chest with a smirk at Lukas's trembling figure above him. Before he impulsively lean down to capture his lips, he crawled off of Emil and hurried out of the shower. His drenched body created random puddles on the periwinkle blue and eggshell white tiled floor. He ransacked the bathroom drawers in search for a towel. He found one right away, dried himself off, and grabbed his clean pair of Norwegian flag embellished boxers.

Yes, he had some kick ass underwear.

The citrus towel was abandoned on the floor as he noticed Emil reaching out to grab him. He shouldn't be afraid of his little brother, but he didn't need all of these romantic actions at the moment. He didn't want anyone's pity!

"Wait!" Emil shouted out after Lukas, who darted out of the bathroom. He turned around to take a shower and then planned to grab his brother's attention some way or another.

Outside of the steamy bathroom, Lukas collided into someone's chest down the hallway. He groaned from his evolving headache due to the impact. Looking up swiftly, Lukas realized that he crashed into Mathias. Almost instantly, he recognized the way Mathias's cheeks were heating up to a soft pink tint. The aroma of passion fruit permeating from Lukas's half clothed body assaulted Mathias's nostrils in that one quick second.

After five seconds of awkward of silence between them, Mathias resisted the impulsive, the urge, the craving to bring him into his bedroom and snuggle him to death. Well, not _that_ extreme, but he would snuggle him for hours. Then, those harmless snuggles would evolve into moans of pleasure.

"So, um, are you okay? I think I heard you or something?" Mathias risked the question after hearing him behind the bathroom door. He heard a few words and a second voice. He was smart enough to piece the puzzle together. Basically, his brother was trying to make him do something that he didn't want.

"Y-Yeah, I don't know what you are talking about." Lukas mumbled nervously and scurried past the disbelieving tall blonde. Mathias stood there for a moment longer, hearing the bedroom door slam shut and the click of it locking. Next, he glanced to his right to witness a towel clad eighteen year old.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Emil asked suspiciously, planting his right hand on his hip and the other one holding his towel in place.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Icy_." Mathias retorted with a scowl, allowing the younger brother to finally crawl under his skin.

"It's none of your business." Emil fired back with his own glare. Mathias stood his ground, restraining himself from decking the young adult in the face.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it _is_ my business now," Mathias growled out, "since it obviously concerns Lukas."

Emil almost forgot how to speak at that moment. Had he heard Lukas's protests in the shower? How embarrassing.

"Whatever," he rudely spit out, pushing past the twenty three year old, who was blocking his path.

After jiggling the doorknob, he frowned at the fact that his brother locked him out. He knocked a couple of times and heard the bathroom door shut behind Mathias. Now, he was stuck in the hallway, half naked.

"Luke, please open the door. I'm sorry about earlier!" He persuaded him to unlock the door. Lukas initially wanted to make him suffer, but he wasn't going to treat him like trash. Even though Emil basically molested him, he unlocked the door for him.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." He was too quick to forgive for his own good.

Emil ignored his big brother, searched through his Icelandic flag decorated duffle bag, and fished out a pair of ice blue boxers, grey cotton sweat pants and a white tank top. Before Lukas could turn away, Emil shamelessly dropped his towel with his back facing in Lukas's direction. Lukas was now clad in a starry night designed silk robe.

Both of the brothers awkwardly watched TV together in their shared bedroom. Emil wrestled his brother for the TV remote and ended up losing. He grumbled as Lukas flipped to some type of food channel. He loved to cook ever since he was a young boy. That is one of the many things that Emil was thankful for.

Inside of the shower, Mathias was silently cursing out the two brothers for leaving him lukewarm water. On second thought, it wasn't even lukewarm anymore. It was close to below freezing. He hurried through the shower with chattering teeth and shivers that even a blind man could see from a mile away.

While Mathias dried his muscular body off with a lime green towel, he pondered on what he could do to gain Lukas's trust back. Dealing with Lukas was challenging, because he seemed rather indecisive at times. It was like stepping on eggshells with him.

_Why was he pushing everyone away? I just want to help him, but he keeps pushing me away. Maybe he just needs to spend some time alone…_

Trapped in a daydream of Lukas jumping into his strong arms with a joyful smile filled his heart with happiness. What a pleasure it was to see Lukas's beautiful smile. Only in his thoughts he eventually concluded. He stepped into his guest room with a lime green towel hanging very low around his waist. Never in his life has he been ashamed of his body. That explains why he is so confident.

Grinning wider than the Pacific Ocean, he dropped his towel and searched inside of his duffle bag for a clean outfit. Once he found his lounge clothes, he slipped them on with ease. His navy blue sweat pants paired with a blazing red Danish rock band shirt. He felt lazy today and did not plan to go anywhere, except for Lukas's room. Hopefully Mathias would score some points with Lukas and make him look past his little brother.

After dancing around with excitement in his footsteps at his impulsive idea, he combed his styled hair and dashed out of his bedroom. He sluggishly approached the bedroom that contained the two brothers inside. He was going to make up a bullshit excuse in order to talk one on one with him. He was just hoping that this plan wouldn't fall through the roof like all of the previous ones. Mathias knocked on the creamy colored door, waiting impatiently, and blushed at the sight before his eyes.

There stood the usually composed Lukas in a silk robe. Mathias felt his cock twitch at the sexy sight. Oh, he just wanted to pounce on him and take him for the ride of his life.

"Can somebody call the fire department? Because you are a fire hazard!" Mathias blurted out without thinking. Originally he was supposed to keep that flirtatious comment to himself.

"What the hell do you want, idiot?" Damn, he returned back to his normal self again. Well, at least he wasn't extremely emotional anymore.

_I want you… Moaning out my name in that sexy voice of yours and-_

"I, uh, just wanted to talk to you about something really important," Mathias blushed a dark pink at his thoughts. He almost begged the blonde, kneeling with his hands clasped together. Lukas involuntarily rolled his indigo eyes and sighed out, "Fine."

Mathias's eye brightened up instantly, "Thank you!"

Lukas muttered, "Whatever…" before following Mathias into his guest room about two yards away from his room.

Once they passed through the threshold of Mathias's door, he locked the door behind him. Lukas raised a concerned eyebrow that this action. Thinking little of it, he plopped down on Mathias's plush double sized bed. Mathias followed along and copied the same exact action.

Before Lukas could say anything, Mathias intervened and suggested that they should make themselves comfortable. Lukas halfheartedly scooted further onto the bed and made sure to keep a safe distance between Mathias and himself. The Dane climbed over to lay down closely to the uptight Norwegian.

Lukas prepared to complain about the dangerously close distance between them, but Mathias cut him off. He found himself caged in with Mathias towering above him. The twenty one year old flinched timidly when he sensed Mathias's large hand travel up towards his thigh.

"What are you doing, Mathi-"

Mathias cut off his words with an unexpected kiss. It was far from forceful, which stunned the blonde on the bottom. Mathias supported himself with his elbows on either side of Lukas's blushing face. He gingerly cupped his astounded face, pulling away to view his work of art. His blushing work of art. Lukas was panting softly, blushing redder than Spain's tomatoes.

_I wonder what this curl does. Maybe I should tug on it…_

* * *

A/N: I don't think that's such a good idea, Mathias~ *laughs* Don't forget to leave a review, please! :) Thank you so very much for your continued support!


	9. Chapter 9

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: Thank you as always for the wonderfully expressive reviews! I have a weakness for those! They are the best! :D I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this story! ^.^

Chapter 9

* * *

Swiftly, Mathias pinched the curl between his thumb and forefinger, watching closely at how Lukas would react. Lukas's eyes widened at first then lowered, his eyebrows furrowed in ultimate pleasure, and the moan that he released caused the dominant blonde to lean in for another kiss.

"N…No, M-Mathias. Don't pull on my… Mmmm… A-Ahhhh…" Lukas moaned out shamelessly, slammed the left side of his face into the pillow beneath his head, and squirmed restlessly as Mathias continued to tease the curl.

Obviously yet unbelievably, that was one of his major erogenous zones.

"But you look so damn beautiful, Lukas." Mathias continued to compliment him and leaned back to straddle him. He had no escape and he mentally patted himself on his shoulder for locking the door. Lukas's cheeks returned back to their normal color with a hint of light pink soon after Mathias halted his teasing actions with the curl.

"Damn it, Mathias. You made me all hot and bothered." Lukas complained, lying there and sucking in as much oxygen as possible.

"Good," Mathias winked, leaning in for another kiss and pulled away, "that's exactly how I imagined you."

Lukas's eyes were wider than a full moon in October. "Wait, what?"

"Um, nothing!" Mathias choked out in embarrassment. He had no time for small talk. However, he had time to pleasure the gorgeous man below him.

"Mathias, I need to take care of something," Lukas gasped out, feeling Mathias's evident erection poking against his thigh. He wasn't ready for this just yet.

"Don't worry, Norge… I'll help ya with that _problem_." Mathias chuckled, caressing his silk robe clad stomach. The second his hand travelled towards the knotted tie that kept it secured, Lukas bolted forward to head-butt him. He stumbled backwards and cursing in Danish. Lukas scuttled out of the bed, leaving behind a hand clutching at his forehead in pain Mathias.

The last thing that Mathias heard was Lukas unlocking the door and scampering out of the bedroom.

_Fuck! I was so close too…_

Outside of Mathias's guest room, Lukas leaned against the wall, panting with a pretty pink blush adorning his cheeks. He thought of things that would turn him off.

_Let's see… Imagine Berwald in a thong. Oh gross… I think I just lost my appetite. _

Wiping the sweat off of his achy forehead with the back of his hand, he heaved a deep breath, and entered his bedroom. Once he stepped through the threshold, he witnessed Emil sleeping peacefully under the sunflower yellow blankets. A faint smile graced his lips at the angelic sight of his baby brother. Quickly crossing the room in the direction of Emil on the bed, he crawled under the warm covers and scooted closely behind him.

"Good night, little brother…" Lukas whispered before falling unconscious. It was almost midnight anyways.

The following day, Lukas arose from the blankets with his hand clutching at his forehead and glanced over to an empty spot next to him. After he noticed that Emil was absent, he checked the clock next to his bed.

"I don't even remember the last time I slept in this late," Lukas murmured to himself at the blinking neon green numbers that read: 2:52 PM.

Forgetting to change into proper clothing, he remained in his silk robe as he wandered through the familiar yet distinct one story cabin house. The other four Nordics were relaxing in front of the television in the living room. From his perspective and Mathias's obnoxious laughs, they were most likely watching some stupid comedy on TV.

Lukas cleared his throat stridently, capturing all of their attention as he walked in front of the TV. Mathias could not resist from gawking pervasively at the good looking man.

"It's not like you to wake up so late, Lukas." Tino pointed out, watching as he scavenged through Berwald's kitchen for something to eat. Lukas's stomach growled like distant thunder and sounded like a vicious lion. After waiting a few minutes for a reply, he assumed that Lukas just didn't feel like talking at that precise moment. Maybe after he ate something nutritious, he would change his attitude. Who knows?

The day seemed to fly by faster than an arrow for Lukas. Probably because he slept in until afternoon. Hours passed by and Lukas ignored everyone while staying in his guest room. He even locked the door, restricting anyone from bothering him.

Glancing over at the nightstand clock, he noticed that it was already after seven at night. He supposed that he should come out and eat dinner. Hopefully the others had finished their dinner so he could consume his meal in peace.

"Ah, there you are Lukas!" Tino perked up from the dinner table and beckoned him over to sit down with the rest of them. It appeared that they were close to finishing their dinner. That was a relief in a way. Mathias grinned playfully at the seldom expressive silk robe clad blonde. Mathias thought about asking him why he had not changed yet. However, another thought entered his perverted mind.

After everyone finished their light meal, Berwald summoned them into the living room to play a game. Tino stayed behind with a smirk on his face. He rummaged through Berwald's cabinet of assorted alcohol. He selected a bottle of some type of alcohol that was difficult to pronounce. With his other hand, he grabbed a party bag of plastic shot glasses.

Tino returned to the reasonably sized living room and placed the bottle of light colored alcohol on the table along with the party shot glasses.

"Aren't I too young to drink?" Emil questioned hesitantly as Tino was pouring the foreign alcohol into the five set out cups on the table. Berwald shook his head, "Not in m' country."

"Yeah, Emil. They serve eighteen year olds light alcohol in restaurants." Tino giggled excitedly, "But they preferred the legal drinking age to be twenty years of age." He stabbed his thumb at his chest. "So, everyone in here is technically legal." Lukas glanced over at his stubborn little brother and then gazed at the cup in front of him.

Berwald shifted in his wooden chair in order to make himself comfortable. Mathias scooted his chair closer to Lukas in the most subtle fashion. However, Lukas noticed the closed distance between them. So much for being subtle.

"T'no, take it from h're," Berwald encouraged his wife to explain the rules of the alcoholic game. He nodded willingly and shifted in his wooden chair.

"Here's how it goes: Someone will be chosen at random at first, but after that, you chose who you want to ask the question. You can also make them do a dare. If they decline, they _have_ to take a shot. Whoever gets wasted first is the loser." Tino finished with a laugh at the variety of facial expressions on the other three Nordics.

"Ok, let the games begin!" Mathias cheered out loud, slamming his fist on the table. Tino squeezed his eyes shut and spun in a circle and he pointed at Mathias.

"Hell yeah!" He hollered animatedly and stabbed his finger at the walking away Lukas. He didn't want to play this game, especially with Mathias. Berwald shot up out of his seat and grabbed his wrist. Lukas felt himself being shoved into Berwald's old chair that was across from Mathias's chair. Tino chuckled softly under his breath and watched his intimidating boyfriend glare at Lukas. He was challenging him to move an inch. Lukas decided to just go allow with the stupid game.

"Norge," Mathias began with a sadistic tone, "I dare you to do a strip tease for all of us."

"Fuck you." He hissed, grabbing the shot glass and downing it quickly. He would rather lose the game than stoop that low and shred away his pride along with his clothes. Lukas instantly felt the effects, since he was a light weight and obviously inexperienced to alcohol. He felt a buzz, yet managed to compose himself. He pointed at his brother at the end of the table, "Emil, I dare you to punch Mathias in the arm for his rude dare."

Emil smirked, cracking his knuckles and mumbled, "Anything for you, big brother."

Wham!

"Hey, what the fuck you little bitch!" Mathias winced at the pain. He had no idea that Emil could achieve a powerful punch like that. Looks really are deceiving.

"That was uncalled for, Mathias." Tino crossed his arms against his chest, sounding similar to a mother scolding her child for disobeying. Mathias waved it off, but not before glaring at the smiling Icelander. Lukas internally cheered and enjoyed the Dane suffering. Oh no, now _he_ sounded sadistic.

Emil pointed at Berwald, smirking at a random yet effective dare. "I dare you to kiss Lukas."

Everyone did a double take with wide open eyes. Tino wasn't too thrilled about the idea and felt offended when Berwald stood up to walk over to the blushing blonde. This was going to be so awkward. That thought was on everyone's mind.

Berwald gazed into Lukas's nervous indigo eyes and he cupped his face in his hands as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he continued kissing the panicking blonde that was not his wife. Speaking of Tino, he was seething with jealousy for the first time in a very long time.

"Ahem! Berwald, I think you are taking that dare a little too far!" Tino barked with angered eyebrows at the scene. Lukas shoved the tall man away, wiping his mouth in disgust and apologized to Tino.

Berwald was too embarrassed to say a word to his wife. But he swallowed his pride and look directly in his eyes. No words were spoken but Tino knew the dare. He jumped out of his seat and openly kissed him out of partial jealous and mostly love.

"Okay, okay. Go get a room you two!" Mathias rudely interrupted them as they started moaning. Instead of taking the advice, they sat down and continued on with the game.

"Lukas," Tino spoke up with a sly grin, "Who do you love more? Emil or Mathias?" Lukas glared at Tino, who was sitting next to him. Refusing to answer the difficult question, he took another shot. Little by little, his judgment was plummeting deeper into the ground. This was not a great sign, since the alcohol would make him more bold and irrational.

It almost seemed like everyone was choosing Lukas to just see how drunk he could get. Unfortunately, in Lukas's intoxicated state, that goal flew way above his spinning head.

"Lukas, I dare you to…" Tino was a little tipsy himself, "Go make out with… Mathias." In a sober state, Lukas would have refused wholeheartedly, but he stumbled over towards the lightly buzzed Nordic and led him over to the wooden brown colored sofa. Lukas moaned as he straddle him and kissed him sloppily on his lips. Emil watched as they French kissed and stumbled over to break it up. He was beyond buzzed just like his older brother. His eyes weren't focused as he flopped onto the floor next to the couch. He grabbed onto the couch and pulled himself up to break up the heated kiss.

"Hey…" He slurred with his eyes cracked open, which was substituting for a badass glare. "Let me join… in on the fun."

Lukas leaned backwards, looking at Mathias through his fuzzy vision, and felt Emil's hands travel up his sides. Mathias thought of a great idea even in his drunken state.

"Tino, we're going to do stuff…" Mathias yelled out, lifting the woozy Lukas over his shoulder and Emil trailing closely behind. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. The three Nordics entered Mathias's room and he tossed Lukas on his bed. Afterwards, he fumbled around for the bottle of lubricant in his duffle bag with a smirk.

Emil busied himself, literally ripping the robe off of the willingly drunk twenty one year old. Lukas timidly curled up in a ball in his Norwegian flag boxers. Mathias made sure that Lukas would be agreeable to their plan. He placed the lube on the nightstand to his left.

"You will definitely enjoy this, Norge…" The eldest male chuckled and leaned up against the headboard where the pillows rested. Shortly afterwards, he pulled the half-naked Norwegian on to his lap. He was facing towards Mathias's bare muscular chest and Emil was behind him, licking up his neck and sucking on his curl in a suggestive manner.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, there will be a graphic sexual scene in the near future. It might take a while to finish the next chapter. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite. I might or might not update as frequently. I will try my hardest! I have to write a story for an actual grade for school. I wish I could write about the Nordics but it has to be original. Thank you as always for your continued support! It's such a great feeling! :D

Norway: Stop procrastinating and say my name.

Iceland: I don't have to be doing what you say!

Norway: Come on... Please?

Iceland: Damn it, why do you have to be so sexy?

Denmark tackles Iceland: He's mine!


	10. Chapter 10

The Nordic Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image.

A/N: The one you all have been waiting for is now here! Grab those tissues for the nosebleed of your life. WARNING: Lemons ahead! Thank you for the reviews and patience!

Chapter 10

* * *

"Ahhh…! Emil… S-Stop!" He moaned out raucously, thrusting his hips wantonly at Mathias and shaking his head side to side with a noticeable cherry red blush. A thin layer of sweat beaded on his forehead. His wispy blonde fringe started to dampen against his clammy face. Experienced hands caressed his sides, sending shivers coursing through his veins. Emil grabbed his soft yet firm ass and massaged the flesh somewhat crudely. A wet, pink tongue lapped at his neck repeatedly and the owner's hungry mouth sucked until a bright red hickey was left behind in its wake. Whimpers of desire forced its way out of Lukas's mouth. Alcohol infused breathes infiltrated each other's nostrils. Only the sounds of shuffling and moaning could be heard.

Lukas's noticeable erection created a tent behind his blue and red boxers and Mathias rubbed him teasingly. He leaned in closer to Mathias, wrapping his arms around his neck, and squeaked in surprise as he felt Emil tug off his boxers without his permission. His new position ended up in an awkward fashion. His quivering body fidgeted against Mathias's robust six pack abdomen.

He felt Mathias shift in his position and Emil assisted him to slide out of his sweat pants. Now, Emil was the only one clothed, but not for very long. The youngest Nordic grabbed his older moaning brother by his hips and forced his rear end in the air. Without warning, Lukas jumped at a slick lubricated finger invaded one of his vital regions. He sucked in a sharp amount of air as his little brother started to stretch him open. He licked and bit down on Mathias's pink hardened nipple from the foreign feeling of having fingers intrude that area of his body.

"You are such a _bad_ boy, Nor…" Mathias hissed at first, but crooned loosely as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant from Emil's hand.

"I think we need to punish ya. What do you think, Icy?" Lukas's cheeks heated up to a color that rivaled a sweet edible strawberry.

Emil simply nodded with a devious grin. Whines exploded from Lukas's mouth and his indigo eyes squeezed shut. Emil wormed his right middle finger along with his forefinger with additional lube inside his entrance. He yelped out suddenly, feeling the stretching pain. He wiggled around with an agonizing facial expression, "I-It hurts…! Ow!"

Mathias ogled at the sexy sight before his mesmerizing cobalt eyes. Lukas was blushing, panting softly, and mewling against his chest with tear filled eyes. He chuckled down at the submissive blonde, "Icy's preparing you for something much larger than just two fingers."

Five minutes later of gradually stretching Lukas with up to three lubricated fingers, he grew accustomed to the foreign feeling. Mathias tugged on the mysterious blonde curl several times, causing Lukas, Emil, and himself to become exceedingly aroused. Emil nibbled on his ear lobe as Mathias kissed him fervently. Trying to distract him as much as possible, Mathias lifted him above his thick standing shaft and lowered him. A pair of indigo out-of-focus eyes watered significantly at the tearing pain. He struggled to object and not go through with this, but the other two were committed on pleasuring him and themselves.

"A-Ah… A-Ahhh! Mathias… You're too fuckin' big. It hurts like a mother fuckin' bit-"

"Whoa! Calm it down sailor mouth… Mmmm…" Mathias moaned out as his length slipped deeper into Lukas's tight heat. The feeling was amazing for him. He doubted that Lukas would feel the same way. Emil pulled on Lukas's curl and breathed hot air in his ear. "You're so sexy, big brother."

"Ahh… It… hurts…" He breathed out, permitting the heavy weight tears to steam down his reddened cheeks. He buried his face into the crook of Mathias's neck, lightly sobbing due to the pain.

"Emil… I have an idea… I'll turn him around and he will give you a blow job." His voice was husky. His voice alone triggered Lukas to shiver uncomfortably with lust in his hazy eyes. Emil smirked at this plan, watching as Mathias pulled his lubricated member out of Lukas's tightened hole. Lukas sighed in content at the absence of Mathias's intrusion. Tragically, the relief would be rapidly expunged before he could take it for granted. Emil shoved his cock against Lukas's tightly uninviting sealed lips and he turned his cheek to the side. There was _no_ way that he would suck his own little brother, drunk or sober.

Mathias noticed Lukas's unwillingness towards pleasuring his younger brother with his mouth. Swiftly, he poured more lubricant on two fingers and jabbed them deep inside his entry. Without missing a beat, he started to scissor him open wider, hearing his cries that were silenced instantly. Emil moaned out, thrusting in and out of Lukas's grimacing mouth. He accidentally made Lukas gag from his impatience.

"Sorry…" He breathed out, enjoying how Lukas tightened his mouth around Emil's cock.

Thrusting three lubricated fingers repeatedly in and out of him, he forced them as deep as possible to aim for his prostate. He couldn't locate it at first, but he knew another method of how to find it.

"Mathias…" Lukas moaned out loudly in anticipation around Emil's length, feeling him position the head of his shaft against his semi loose hole, and cried out in anguish as he entered him without hesitation.

"Aaaaah!" His scream rose two octaves higher. It was loud enough to alarm Tino and Berwald out of their intoxicated state. Thinking of a way to silence his scream, Emil shoved himself deeper, making him gag again. His muffled cries generated vibrations around the younger brother's erection. At that moment, Emil shuddered at the tightness in his stomach, which evolved into an indescribable feeling.

"F-Fuck yes!" Mathias howled out, pulling out slowly and filling him to the brim again. Sooner or later, Lukas was half way used to the feeling. Out of nowhere, Mathias hit a spot in him that made him choke on Emil's enlarged member. Stars of all sizes floated around in his half lidded indigo eyes. Mathias leaned down to grab his firm erection and milked it rapidly, yet not fast enough for him not to feel any pleasure. At the same time, he continued to ram inside of him unyieldingly. All of this attention enhanced his pleasure beyond belief. At one point, he felt weightless. Like he defied gravity and everything in the universe that made sense. Now, nothing made sense except for the penetrating desire. Debauchery, taboo, wantonness. They were committing these sexual actions and felt absolutely zero regret.

"Mmm… ah… ah… ahhh!" Lukas was quite the vocal one and that stimulated the others closer to their climax. The atmosphere was beginning to feel like a sizzling humid sauna. All of the breathy moans reverberated when Mathias grabbed his hips and pounded into him. Back and forth, Lukas sucked Emil with the movements of Mathias behind him. Eagerness, lustfulness, and desperation perfectly described their inner feelings and motives.

"A-Ahhh… So close… S-Suck harder!" Emil demanded huskily; moans echoing throughout the room. "_Lukas_! I'm cumming!" He jolted forward, grabbing Lukas's head of hair, trying to force Lukas to deep throat him. Finally, he shuddered in sheer pleasure as he started releasing in Lukas's mouth. After he shot his load in the other's mouth and some of it down his constricting throat, he watched it spill out of the corners of Lukas's displeased mouth.

"No, big brother…" Emil breathed out, looking down at his blushing brother, who held a hand over his mouth. "Swallow all of it…" Lukas frowned slightly, allowing some of Emil's white juices to spill onto the bed and grudgingly swallow as much of it as possible.

"Uhhh…" The gruff moan left Mathias's gaped mouth, sensing the blonde he was drilling into tighten around his swelling cock. Continuing to smash the Norwegian's hot spot, gradual soft moans turned tremendously loud. The youngest out of the three grabbed Lukas's pleasure induced face in his shaky hands and kissed him passionately. Their tongues wrestled zealously as Mathias never once hesitated to his powerful thrusts. Lukas was too distracted with kissing his baby brother to feel the increase in speed.

Except for that last thrust that made him shove Emil away and fall onto his face with a high pitched yelp as Mathias slammed into him doggy style.

Mathias swiftly hopped off of the bed, slipping out of his abused hole. Lukas found himself leaning over the edge of the bed and clawing for something to hold onto as Mathias entered him again in one fluid motion. Tears welled up in his eyes as Mathias relentlessly penetrated him over and over again. Increased sounds of skin slapping together indicated that the oldest Nordic was reaching his climax. His clenching hands started to bruise Lukas's hips.

"O-Oh fuck baby…!" Mathias accidentally let those words slip out. For a split second, Lukas elevated his eyebrow in discomfiture.

Soon after, Mathias shot his warm milky load deep inside of Lukas and hit his prostate once more, pushing him over the edge as well.

Mathias pulled out of Lukas and sighed in gratification as he wrapped his strong arms around Lukas's slender body and snuggled him closely. Mathias lifted Lukas's spent and slightly limp body onto the bed and pushed him under the covers.

Emil crawled under the yellow blankets, curling up against the right side of his big brother. Mathias claimed the opposite side and cradled his body close to his own bare naked body. Lukas passed out before the others from the over consumption of alcohol and being fucked in more ways than one.

He honestly couldn't remember anything that happened last night. The last thing that entered his mind was telling Mathias to screw off for some absurd dare and drinking a few shots of strong alcohol for the first time in his life.

Waking up in the late morning sandwiched between _two _familiar naked men was something that distressed Lukas. He shifted slightly and screamed at the top of his lungs when a piercing surge of pain shot up his spine. The pain was unbearable, causing him to grasp at his ass cheeks.

Mathias and Emil woke up to a nearby startling unmanly shriek. Hot pink blushes quickly covered their cheeks as last night's activities flooded back into their conscious. They secretly wondered if Lukas recalled the memories. By the looks of it, Lukas seemed to have repressed the event out of his mind after the intimate engagements.

"My ass hurts _so_ fucking bad!" His body convulsed between the worried Icelander and Dane. His eyes watered up from the crippling soreness in his vital region. Mathias's arms enveloped the openly sobbing Norwegian, pulling him closer to his chest, and struggled not to upchuck the alcohol that he indulged yesterday. Emil could not hold his liquor and bolted out of the bedroom, naked, and rushed past a wide eyed Tino. He did a double take at the retreating silver haired eighteen year old in his birthday suit. The next thing he heard was the sounds of throwing up.

Meanwhile, Mathias cuddled with Lukas, who happened to be on the verge of throwing up as well.

"I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm going to-"

Before Lukas could finish that sentence, Mathias hauled both them out of the bedroom and made a beeline for the bathroom. Just barely reaching their destination, they both removed the toxins from their systems into Berwald's sink. It was a disgusting sight and it made them repeat the previous action. Emil was crying very softly after throwing up into the toilet.

Everyone in the household was either puking or had a major hangover the following day from last night. Lukas had both cases of feeling nauseated and a killer headache that wouldn't go away for the life of him.

"Never again!" Emil cried out before letting it all go. Mathias chuckled at Emil's declaration. "Yeah, you say that now, but you will turn out like me. I'm usually great at this, but that stuff was stronger than I expect. Shit…" He muttered the last part when he watched Lukas weep for several reasons.

"Why am I so sore?!" Lukas demanded fiercely.

"He doesn't remember?" Emil whispered in Denmark's direction with an arched eyebrow. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, standing up to approach his trembling brother.

"How can you not remember our threesome last ni-"

"Threesome?!" Lukas choked out in utter terror with an enormous bucket of embarrassment splashing on his face, igniting rosy cheeks. He hunted through the cabinets for a tooth brush and tooth paste, grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth.

The flavor was gut wrenching.

Upon locating the items that he desperately needed, he squeeze the tube of minty flavored toothpaste in his parted mouth and brushed his tongue and teeth like there was no tomorrow. If he had waited five more seconds, he would have thrown up again.

The Dane chuckled under his breath, fished out two clean toothbrushes from the package and handed the Icelander the pink one. Emil's eyes hardened at the overconfident blonde and he snatched the toothpaste out of his brother's hand. He followed the same action of squirting it into his opened mouth and scrubbed his mouth to perfection. Mathias took his time, cleaning his mouth out and side glanced at the wincing Norwegian.

A twinge of guilt bubbled up in Mathias's system at the other blonde's distress. Somehow, he wished he could make Lukas feel better. Perhaps the pain reliever would help numb the pain.

Spitting out the foamy toothpaste, Lukas twisted away from the other Nordics and shielded his private area. He hastily sprinted towards Mathias's bedroom, which smelled like sex, body odor, and alcohol. The combination of the putrid aroma almost provoked Lukas to gag.

He slipped on his silk robe, hunted through his duffle bag, and pulled out a clean set of clothing. All the while wincing at the shooting pain in his backside.

* * *

A/N: *blushes, wiping away blood* Hehehe! Please leave a review and a box of tissues on your way out! ;D Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
